Change of Heart
by pJato431
Summary: Senri was not the only child of Rido Kuran, as his sister, who's name was after their father's lost love, lost obsession. Would his daughter change him back into who he was or could've been?
1. 1st Alternative Night

**I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Juuri = Yuuki's mother**

**Juri = Rido's daughter**

**Plus, it's my story, so Rido will be OOC for all I care.**

_First alternative night_

Rido Kuran was buttoning up his shirt, as one of his servants came in. The servant bowed, and Rido sighed, wondering what it could be now.

"Lord Rido, I am here to inform you that your children has been born, just hours ago." Rido raised an eyebrow, though he masked his confusion. _Children?_

"I thought I was to have one child, at least, that's what she told me, before I left." He chuckled cruelly, remembering her reaction when he denied her and their child…no, children.

"No, she already named one of them, she's asking your permission to name the other." The servant further explained. _Hmm, he's getting in my nerves, and I am rather thirsty._

"My permission? Well, what's the name anyways, come on, I don't have all day." Rido was getting irritated, he had no business with a woman he used, after all, she was no Juuri anyways. He felt a pang in his heart, as he was reminded of the harsh fact that Juuri was not by his side, but by his brother's instead. Then he felt anger, thinking of Haruka alone, the one who stole his Juuri!

"Sir, the child is to be named Juri, if you allow it." Rido's eyes widened, which then turned to anger, _how dare anyone names their child after his Juuri, she has no right!_

Rido's anger was barely shown, but not controlled as the servant vanished into dust, with him grabbing his coat, with the intention of confronting the Shiki's.

He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman, apparently she's lost more of her sanity than he expected. And also not telling him that he would have two children, she lied! Another good reason to just leave her, Juuri would never lie, not ever. He growled, as he walked outside, the sun was still out, but it was starting to set. Instead of walking there, he transformed into bats flying away into the household. Rido was working hard to keep his composure, which honestly wasn't hard, to him at least. After 3,000 years of learning to control your temper, it wouldn't be a problem.

Though, as cruel as Rido was, there was something tugging at his heart, something he has not felt in years since Juuri picked Haruka over him. But of course, he pushed it away, not wanting to have a soft heart once more. He didn't want to pick up pieces again, and yes, he's lost his sanity as much as Lady Shiki has, but unlike her, he brought himself back up, according to Rido that is.

Then again, he can never have Juuri now, not after he's done one of the most unforgivable thing ever. Taking her child away from her, just to receive power, he doesn't regret it not one bit, since it was also Haruka's child, however, he knows that she'll never forgive him. The memories of everything was coming back to him, and if he didn't stop the flow, he feared that he might have another anxiety attack. Instead he focused his thoughts onto his ex-lover and _their_ children. He broke Lady Shiki badly, almost as much as Juuri broke him, however, he didn't have a child from her that was his.

Finally, he arrived in front of the Shiki household, and rather than knocking politely, he barged in, turning all who tried to stop him into dust, or bursts into flames. And in top of the stairs was a man he recognized, it was Lady Shiki's uncle. Rather than escaping, he bowed, and pointed him towards Lady Shiki's room. Because of this act, Rido spared him, but without a word or even a single glance, all he needed was to confront this woman. He walked in to find her lying down, but looks like she has woken up from a nap.

Lady Shiki had a crazed look in her eyes at seeing her former lover, but she didn't dare do anything that will get her killed. The small amount of sanity she had in her head was enough to ask Rido's permission into naming their daughter after the one he truly loves, and just maybe, _she_ will be the only one in Rido's eyes.

"Lord Rido, how may I help you?" She asked politely, using her acting voice. He chuckled, and shook his head.

"The child, where is the child?" he asked, with a demanding tone. She sighed, and crossed her arms, almost like she was playing a game.

"Oh, so you didn't come to see me after all? Pity, but I will tell you, she's sleeping next to her brother in the room across mine." She quickly explained after seeing the murderous look in Rido's eyes. With a dramatic turn from Rido, he walked out of her bedroom sharply. Lady Shiki sighed once again, but this time dreamily.

"It doesn't matter if you come back to me Rido, after all, your children's blood has some of yours as well." She muttered to herself, before going back to sleep, since the affects of birth can last some time, even for Vampire Women.

Rido walked in the room, though slowly, as the last thing he wants are crying babies, especially two. There was a crib in the room, though only one, and he peered in the crib, trying to figure out which one was which. He chose the one wrapped in the pink blanket, and knew immediately it was a girl. However, as soon as he looked at her face, it was the hugest mistake for him.

The baby looked just like Juuri, even if she was a newborn, there was no doubt about it. Same eyes, same nose, ears, and maybe even chin. The only difference was the hair color, this baby's hair was more red, but he didn't care. Some could say that his obsession with Juuri blinded him into imagining the baby looked like her, but in truth, the baby did in fact look like her.

Rido slowly picked her up, and the baby's eyes immediately opened, and his heart immediately melted. She had the Kuran's typical eyes, crimson red, and the same shape. The baby looked up at him, and started gurgling, almost like a smile. Rido nearly smiled himself, but held an emotionless expression, but inside, he was feeling pride and an over-protective shield covering his child. All the turmoil he went through with Juuri disappeared, and felt even a little regret for killing the baby Kaname.

"Hello, I'm your father…..Juri." He breathed out, the baby giggled, of course, it could've been gas, but to him, it was the warmest thing he has ever felt in a long time. He sat down in the rocking chair besides the crib that was probably never going to be used had Rido not come. Rido started humming a tune he used to hum to Juuri, when she was just a babe. And slowly, the baby's eyes started drooping, and the air was filled only with the twins and the father breathing. He put his child back into the crib next to her sleeping brother.

Rido wasn't sure what to feel about his son, although he can feel the power of the Kuran running in him rather than his sister. _Yes, I see, it's a shame they're not purebloods, otherwise we'd be running the Kuran family as we should. Never mind that, I'll train him to be even stronger than Kaname, and Juri to be more graceful than her._ With that thought, he made up his mind, and walked into Lady Shiki's room. She looked up at him, though this time, with a calmer look, but you could still see the crazed look in her eyes. They had a mental conversation with each other, and Lady Shiki sighed.

"I see, so you've decided to name our daughter Juri after all. Of course, Senri wouldn't have been a problem anyways." Rido raised his eyebrow, _Senri, huh?_

"I've decided that I'll marry you instead of Shizuka Hio." Rido announced, Lady Shiki's eyes widened, her uncle's eyes also widened, as he was eavesdropping in their conversation.

"M-my lord? What about the council? They would not allow this, you are a pureblood." She explained, though in the inside, she was jumping for joy, and maybe her insanity dropped down a little.

"Never mind them, I'll deal with them myself, as well as Hio. But first, a little problem we need to fix, in order to ensure a good marriage." He walked next to Lady Shiki, and put his face close to hers. She froze, knowing what was about to happen; and as expected, he put his lips softly on hers, but a strange feeling entered her mind, almost like it was driving away the insanity that was implanted in her mind nine months ago. And slowly, like her daughter before, her eyes drooped, and she fell back in her bed. Rido just stared at her, with no emotions, not anything.

"Know that I am only doing this for the sake of the Kuran family, and as my job as _true head_ of the family, nothing else." And with that, he left to deal with senate, and Shizuka Hio, though he had a feeling the latter would be much easier to deal with, knowing she wouldn't mind, as Hio is in love with someone else.

Rido shook the dust off of his hands, with a bored expression on his face, while Shizuka Hio was absent mindedly staring out the window. He stared at Ichio, the head of the senate, with an icy glare, and Asato just sighed.

"Your attempts are futile, no matter what, I will marry Lady Shiki, not Shizuka Hio." Asato entwined his fingers and rested his chin on top of them.

"And tell me why the sudden change, if not a good reason, I'll take away your children." Rido's eyes widened, no one will take Juri away from him! He already lost his true love, but he wasn't about to lose his only daughter.

"Ichio, may I remind you that I am a pureblood, and while my father may have stopped the monarchy of Vampires, know that I _can_ re-established that particular law." Rido threatened, and Ichio held his emotions intact.

After a long time of deciding, Ichio relented. "Fine, I'll agree to this, but know that I cannot protect your family as others might hunt for your children's blood, after all, half of their blood belongs to the Kuran family." It was a warning, and he'll give Ichio that much, but he already knew that fact.

Rido nodded his head, and turned around, Shizuka had already left to meet up with her lover. Strange, he was going to have plans to do something against Hio, but since he had a family to support, he decided not to put her lovers name on the list of Level E's to be hunted.

The only thing in Rido's mind was to go back to the babies room and hold Juri in his arms once again.


	2. 2nd Alternative Night

**I don't own Vampire Knight, simple as that.**

**I'm not going to ask for you to review, I mean, I really don't care, as long as people like it, but do please leave some constructive criticism. This chapter will contain a little more humor than the last chapter…maybe, if it **_**is**_** funny.**

**Juuri = Yuuki's mother**

**Juri = Rido's daughter**

_Second Alternative Night_

_4 years later_

"Senri! Come here, look at what I found." Exclaimed the boy's sister, as she picked up something from the ground. He just walked there to find his sister holding a…..rock. His face went chibi as he stared at his sister for some time. Of course, Juri got mad, and started questioning him.

"What? Look at the shape of it." Senri just moved his neck slowly to stare at the rock, it didn't seem much different.

"What about it? It looks the same." He said, with a bored expression.

"Bleh!" She stuck his tongue out at him, "You're boring!"

And at the time, Rido has already walked out into the night to find his two children playing, of course, he smiled at the sight of Juri. He came out to check on them, and it seems that they were arguing about something, well it seems that most likely that Juri was arguing rather than Senri. Rido sighed, after four years, he still wasn't sure about Senri, but the boy was quite impassive for his age, and also held some of his father's dark expression at some times. Yes, the boy was definitely a Kuran for sure.

"Children, it's time to go in." He said, as he playfully picked up Juri, and swung her around in his arms. She squealed in joy, as her father continue swing her around, and finally deciding to carry her in one arm. Juri looked at him, then at Senri, wondering why he wasn't in their father's arms…..again.

"Senri, why don't you come in father's arms? It's really fun to do so." Rido opened his arm, just to make Juri happy, going along with what she's saying. He only held his son once in his life, but that was when he was a baby.

"No." Senri replied casually, with the same chibi look, and left both father and daughter, dumbfounded. His father let out a dark aura, while Juri had a pouting face. Though Rido was once again, humiliated by his son, he couldn't help but feel a little happy, Senri once again acted like any Kuran males. Juri looked up at Rido, and smiled, knowing that she feels better in his arms.

"Father, why is Senri like that? He's always so….boring." Rido looked at her with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't know, your brother reminds me of myself when I was younger." She looked up at him, with an analyzing expression. Rido hid his confusion, but didn't say anything either.

"No way! Father isn't like Senri at all! Father is more fun to play with." Rido chuckled, but noticed the red gleam in her eyes, noting that it was almost time to feed. And since they were twins, that meant Senri needed to fed as well, however, it was his mother's time to do the feeding. Without any hesitation, Rido bit his hand, and the blood dribbled down, dripping on the snow. And the gleam on Juri's eyes got brighter, expressing that she was indeed thirsty.

Juri drank in Rido's blood, while still a child, she still cannot drink blood by herself, as she still can't properly bite yet. By the time Juri was done with her feed, they were already in the house, with Senri still drinking his mother's blood. Her father put her down, as she ran next to her mother and brother, with a happy face. Lady Shiki giggled, and used a tissue to wipe the blood off of her chin, and did the same for Senri when he was done.

"Mother, can you read us a story tonight? Please?" She asked, with a very cute expression. Lady Shiki smiled, but she looked up at Rido, who was in the doorway, arms crossed. While he bares no expression, she could see the hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Juri, I think it's your fathers turn for a story, after all, father's stories are always better than mine." She said softly to the both of them. Senri just nodded his head, and Juri was a little disappointed, but she can't wait for her father to tell stories. Her father's stories are always different each night he tells them.

"All right children, I think it's time to go to bed." Rido said, coming out of the dark. The two children looked at him, Senri with a slight annoyed expression, and Juri with the same, except 10 times more showing.

"Aw, but father, it's only 11:00!" Juri said, not wanting to go to sleep yet, but Senri nodded his head to show that he agreed with his sister. Rido bend down to look at the both of them, with a very soft expression, though he was looking mostly at Juri.

"But if you don't go to bed, how will I tell you the story?" And with a flash, the two Kuran children were gone, leaving Rido looking like he was proposing to Lady Shiki. They both had a serious expression on their faces, knowing that something was about to happen soon.

"Rido, when will you properly treat Senri as your son, and not only when Juri ask you to." Lady Shiki asked.

"It's not like I hate him, he is from the Kuran family after all." Rido explained, not wanting this conversation.

"Yes, but, it doesn't seem you love him either. I don't care if you will never love me, but for the sake of our son, and also our daughter, at least treat him like a father should his son." Rido sighed, but said nothing, as he stared out the window, it was snowing again.

"Another thing, there had been rumors lately…. about the other Kuran family." Rido tensed, as talking about them was a touchy subject for him. Lady Shiki didn't say anything for the time that he was here, because she was afraid he might leave them again. And this time didn't make any difference, so she decided to drop it.

"No, it's alright, my heart is much more healed now." Rido said, noticing the discomfort in his wife's words. If Lady Shiki was surprised, she didn't show it at all.

"Alright, but the rumors were that….the Kurans had a daughter, when they weren't supposed to." I heard a conversation with my Uncle and one of the members of the Vampire Council. Rido knew what he was talking about, besides the problem about marrying Lady Shiki four years ago, he still kept "friendly" with the Senate.

"It's not a rumor, it's a fact. They don't know that, but I do, I can feel it when another Kuran child is born. Though _they_ let their guards down for a moment, and I sensed it just this year."

"What are they going to do about it?" Lady Shiki asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"Most likely, they'll send me to fetch their daughter from them."

"But you wouldn't, would you?" Lady Shiki asked, but the expression on Rido's face was dark, and she was still surprised, even if she's seen it so many times before, that same expression on both son and father.

"Rido, please, think about our children. _Your daughter_." Rido sighed, but did not say anything, looking once again out the window.

Unknown to the two of them, Senri was listening to them this whole time, and he was confused. _I thought we were the only Kuran family_,_ and I don't really care about father treating me like his son, mother is good enough._

"Father, we're ready!" Juri excitedly shouted, surprising Senri. She grabbed Senri by the hand, and ushered him onto his bed. Rido walked into their room, with a smile on his face, almost like the conversation earlier didn't happened.

"Ah, let's see, what story should I tell you?" Senri saw this as a chance to know about the Kuran family, and while he and his sister usually don't get along, he knows his sister will want to know too.

"Father, how about telling us the story of your father and how he ruled the Vampire society?" Senri asked. Rido and Juri looked at him with surprise, but Rido noticed the look on his son's eyes. _I see, so he heard us after all_.

"No way, Senri! We already heard that story." Juri said, but Senri was determined to hear it all the way through. Rido sighed, but consented to his son's wishes.

"Alright, I'll tell the story, but it'll be a little different." He added, for Juri's excitement, and because it was true.

"Ok!" Juri said, having the same expression Juuri had long ago.

"About more than 5,000 years ago, my father had started his reign as king of Vampires, and of course, he married his sister."

Senri and Juri had a disgusted look on their face, since they were brother and sisters as well. They both had the same thought, _I really hope we don't end up like that._ It wasn't uncommon for Vampire siblings to marry each other, but still, it was weird.

"About 1,500 years later I was born, and of course was placed as Prince of the Vampires automatically."

_If I think about, I would be a prince too._ Senri thought, imagining himself in a royal castle.

"Then 500 years after I was born, my brother was born, and his name was Haruka Kuran. He too became the prince of the Vampires."

Both Senri and Juri's eyes widened, they never knew that at all, their father told them that he was the only child last time.

"But wait! I thought you were an only child, Father?" Juri asked with confusion, and a little hurt.

"Yes, but we've…grown apart, and it's been a very long time since I've seen them."

"Them?" Senri asked, his eyebrow raising in question.

"Ah, yes, I was getting to that part, 100 years later, my sister was born, and her name was….." Rido's voice faltered, not wanting to bring back the memories that were already rushing in again. Senri had a worried expression on his face, and so did his sister. Juri placed a hand on her father's face, with a very worried expression.

"Father, are you okay? You don't have to tell us the story, if you don't want to." Her daughter's touch was enough to bring him away from those memories, and put him in the most recent memories he have of his daughter.

"No, I will tell it, because I need to face my fears." Senri and Juri were confused by what he meant, but didn't question him any further.

"My sister's name was Juuri Kuran. Just like yours, my daughter." Juri's eyes widened, and started smiling.

"So, I was named after your sister? What was she like?"

_I think we're getting off the main story here, but at least, I understand a little better, I suppose._ Senri thought, as he was listening to Juri continually asking questions after question.

"She was just like you, Juri, except for your hair, it's more red." He said, patting Juri's head, and she giggled.

"I was in love with her, and so was my brother. We had a _friendly_ competition over her, but in the end, my brother won." Rido sighed, for some reason, he's getting more relief as he explain his story to his children.

"Oh, Father! Don't feel so sad, you have us and mother!" Juri exclaimed, and Senri had to agree with her on this one.

"Don't worry, I'm not sad anymore, because I have you guys." Rido said, ruffling Juri's hair, and even Senri's, as he was feeling much more better than before.

And for the rest of the night, he told the story until they both fell asleep, even Senri couldn't stay up any longer. Rido kissed Juri's forehead, and put the blanket over her body, he put the blanket over Senri's body as well, but that was it.

He met Lady Shiki in the doorway, they didn't look at each other, but instead Rido just broke the silence.

"I have a plan." And that was all he said, before he left to their room.

The two Kuran children were playing again the next night, but this time, there was something watching them, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Senri, I'm scared."Juri said, and she was shivering. Senri felt it too, but he felt more scared for Juri, than he did for himself. He didn't say anything, but he stood in front of Juri in a protective way . And as expected, two people came out of their hiding, and walked slowly towards them, it wasn't their parents.

"Hello children, what are you doing playing out this night? Don't you know it's past your bedtime?"

"Yes, I do agree with my partner, after all, you do have a perfect scent to you!" The Level E's suddenly had the familiar crazed look in their eyes, as they lunged for the children, but Senri was quick to push down Juri, who was too shocked to even scream. Three more Level E's showed up, and things weren't looking good for them. Their father and mother were out on some important business, and they didn't know where their caretaker was, until they noticed that one of the Level E's was carrying a dead body.

The two Kuran Children started running, but the one of Level E appeared in front of them in fear, and tried to slash at them, but they quickly ducked. But one of the level E grabbed Juri from behind, and she started struggling. The monster licked her neck, but before it could even sink it's fangs into her neck, Senri whipped the vampires arms which immediately took effect as Juri dropped, still scared. Senri has never felt more angry and scared before, he did something he's seen his father done before, and by instinct used it. His blood was on the air, in the shape of a whip, but Senri let more blood flow to put a protective circle around him and his sister. However, he was still a boy, and barely know how to use it.

One of the vampires took a step, and Senri took a lash out at it, but he wasn't powerful enough, and because of that one problem, he struggled to protect himself and his sister. One of them lunged, and Senri did his best kill it. A line of blood went through the vampire, but it wasn't his blood, it was his father. Rido managed to kill the rest of the Level E's quite easily, just one look and they exploded. Senri has never felt more relieved to see father for once in his life.

"Father! Juri is- she almost got- I tried to protect her, but I just wasn't—" Senri got interrupted as his father hugged him, for the first time. But Senri didn't care at the moment, all he could think of was Juri, his sister, his other half.

"Your mother is taking of Juri, see, right over there?" Rido said, Senri looked at his mother and sister, feeling a sense of relief, but at the moment, he blacked out not used to his new power yet. Juri was already unconscious from the trauma put on her. Rido looked at Lady Shiki with the same equal amount of worry on their faces.

The brought the children in, and changed their clothes. The two children were placed in their parent's bedroom instead, for fear, the level E's will come again.

"It seems that the Senate sent them, or am I wrong, Rido?" Lady Shiki asked.

"No, it wasn't the Senates, otherwise they'd be more controlled. Although, I think it's time we pay a visit to my siblings. Now wasn't the time I thought we should, but tomorrow, we leave at midnight. I'll train Senri to better control his powers, and use the time to treat him as my son, as you wished."

Lady Shiki was surprised that he was willing to pay his siblings a visit, knowing that this would pain for him, for the sake of his children. And while he bluntly stated that he would treat his son like he should, she could tell that he finally accepted Senri, and actually loved him.


	3. 3rd Alternative Night

**I don't own Vampire Knight….obviously.**

**Juuri = Yuki's mother**

**Juri = Rido's Daughter**

_Third Alternative Night_

It was turning into a blizzard as the Pureblood couple came face to face with their brother, whom they have not seen in quite some years.

"I'm surprised you manage to get here, under the eyes of the senate, Big Brother." Haruka addressed Rido, but held no love as he called him who he was.

"I'm here to meet your daughter, the one you've been so carefully hiding." Haruka and Juuri gasped in surprised, and immediately got protective.

"You bastard! You're targeting my child again!" Juuri shouted angrily. _No, I will not let him take my child again! _Rido chuckled, and the two tense, preparing to attack if he dared move on step from where he was. Though what the two weren't expecting was a little girl who resembled Yuuki, but she had red hair instead. The little girl was hiding behind Rido's leg, and under his coat, being shy. The little girl came out, and Rido picked her up.

"Actually, quite the opposite, I'm here to drop my children off in your care." Rido explained, shocking his siblings. They didn't say anything, nor dare any accusation of him, for they felt that the girl was in fact his daughter, but he said children, so where the others?

"Why? You can't handle your children, or are they sick of you?" Juuri snapped, still not believing that Rido was a caring person. That's when the little girl also snapped too, for she would not let anyone talk to her father like that.

"You're wrong! My father is a caring man, and I would never be sick of him!" Juri cried out, hugging Rido tightly. Senri walked out from behind Rido, and nodded his head in agreement. Haruka and Juuri were surprised at the children's answers, and were shocked that Rido actually cared for his children.

Rido put Juri down, and walked up to Haruka and Juuri. They both got tense again, but instead of a fight, Rido dropped to his knees, holding his hands in his siblings for support.

"Please, protect them, I can't leave them in the house alone every time I go out with my wife." Rido begged, hoping they would show a little mercy.

"So you're asking us to be babysitters while you're running errands?"Juuri asked, surprised that Rido would go out of his way just to ask them to be babysitters. Although her thoughts ran back to her baby, the one he took so long ago.

"Yes, I know I can ask you like any humans would, but I know what I did long ago would make you not trust me." Haruka knew that he had a point, but how can they trust him? After a long time, Juuri and Haruka nodded their heads.

"But know this, we still don't trust you, Big Brother." Haruka said, giving Rido an icy glare, and Juuri doing equally the same. Rido nodded, all he needed was to know that his children would be safe, and at least, they'll have a playmate.

"All right, I'll call them now." Rido got up, and walked up to the children, he bent down and started explaining to them where they were going to stay when their parents are gone. Though Juuri and Haruka were still wary of Rido, they couldn't help but notice the similarities of look between his children and Rido. They could easily tell that he married a Shiki, as the boy has his mother's look more than his fathers. Although, he has Rido's expression while he was listening to his father. The same composer, same stare, and same radiance. The girl obviously got it from the Kuran side of the family, but her hair was like her brother and mother, red.

The little girl started looking sad, but put up a smile, while her brother only just had a bored expression on his face. They both sweat dropped, and thought the same thing, _such an impassive child._ Rido and his children walked up to them, and Rido introduced his children to their Aunt and Uncle.

"Haruka, Juuri, the boy is Senri, and the girl is Juri." Rido explained, Juuri's eyes widened, clearly her brother was so in love with her that he named his daughter after her.

"Children, these are your Aunt and Uncle." The children looked at them, and Haruka couldn't help but feel like they were trying to read his mind. Juri looked up at her father, and smiled, it held a radiant warmth, and they noticed that Rido's expression softened.

"So these are your brother and sister from the story?" She asked excitedly.

"No, Juri, they just look like father and it's just a coincidence." Senri said, sarcastically. Juri just pouted at him, and the adults just chuckled. But, she got a sad look on her face, knowing she's going to be parted from her parents again, especially her father.

"Father, when will you come back?" Rido kissed the top of Juri's head, and bent down.

"I'll come back as soon as possible, for now, why don't you get to know your cousins better?" Rido said, and once again, Haruka and Juuri were surprised at how tender he was acting to his daughter.

Juri hugged her father, and Rido got up, ruffling his children's hair before dissolving into bats going back to the Shiki Household. After all, he had business to deal with. Haruka sighed.

"Brother always made such a dramatic exit." Senri and Juri stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, they were getting cold that's for sure. Juuri smiled at the two children, they reminded her of when the three siblings were younger. Rido and Haruka reduced their aging so they could play along with Juuri as her age.

"Children, why don't you come inside? After all, your father wouldn't like it if you stay out here in the cold." Juuri invited the two in, and they were glad to accept, as they couldn't stand the cold any longer. However, they were still shy, and didn't say anything else, except for Juri who turned to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Um, I'm sorry for snapping earlier. It's just I don't like it when people say mean things to Father." Juri apologized, with her cheeks flushing from the cold and of embarrassment. Haruka just smiled, and Juuri assured her it was no problem.

Just then, a boy came in the room, he was a little older than them, around 11 or so, and looked at the twins.

"Father, who are they? They're not here to spy are they?" The boy asked, looking suspicious.

"Kaname, relax, these are your cousins, Juri and Senri." Haruka introduced them, Juri squeaked out a hi, while Senri said hi with an impassive expression.

"Oh, so they're from the Shiki family? Wait, you said cousins, so I'm assuming they're _his_ children." Kaname asked, a slight tone of annoyance.

"Yes, they're Uncle Rido's children, so please treat them respectfully, Kaname." Juuri explained, kissing him on the cheeks. His expression dropped, and he nodded.

"Ok, Mother, I will." Haruka and Juuri left the room, leaving them alone. The three children just stood there, and Juri felt scared with her cousins presence, almost like he hates her already. She instinctively grabbed her brothers hand, and Senri looked at her. Kaname noticed the uneasy tension in the air, and noted that the children were not like their father at all, except maybe for the boy, but he read no dark intentions on his mind, just…wondering when their father will be back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt, my name is Kaname Kuran, I guess I am your cousin after all." He explained with a smile, and Juri relaxed, letting go of Senri's hand.

"Well, my name is Juri Kuran, and this is my brother, Senri Kuran." She explained happily, Kaname chuckled.

"You don't have to say your last names so many times, I know you're my cousins, so don't worry."

Juri felt a lot better now, and much more calmer with Kaname, at least he showed some form of expression unlike her brother. Senri noticed a book in Kaname's hand, and he pointed at it. Kaname noticed, and looked at the book.

"Oh this, I was just reading, that's all."

Haruka and Juuri came up, calling the children to come down into the basement, but Kaname had an uneasy look in his face. Apparently, he still didn't know if he could trust his two cousins, but he had to try. Senri and Juri walked down, wondering where they were going, the household was much classier than their own, since they were only Aristocrats, but most would consider them between pureblood and aristocrats; a level above aristocrats, but below purebloods. They stopped next to a door, and sensed another pureblood behind the walls. Haruka opened the door, and inside was a little girl reading a book.

"Yuuki, I have some people that I want you to meet." Haruka announced, as the group walked into her room.

"Big brother!" The little girl exclaimed, as she ran up to Kaname, ignoring Haruka completely. Haruka sweat dropped, while Juuri tried to get her husband back into this room. Yuuki noticed Senri and Juri, and walked up to them.

"Hi! My name is Yuuki Kuran, I don't meet a lot of people, so I hope we can be friends!" She exclaimed so happily. Juri immediately felt a connection with her, and smiled.

"My name is Juri Kuran, and this is my brother, Senri. I think we're cousins!" Yuuki's eyes widened, and smiled. Senri just stared at the similarities between Juri, Yuuki, and his aunt for a long time, and they were all staring back at him. Finally, he put his head on his hand, starting to get a little headache.

"I think, I need a nap, this is too weird." They all laughed, and Kaname noted that Yuuki was a lot more happier now, and that made him happy.

Juuri covered the blanket over the three children, as they were all sleeping in the same bed. Haruka and Kaname were next to the doorframe, smiling. She kissed all of their foreheads, and turned the lights off. Kaname left to go to his room, and the parents were left in the basement, sitting down and thinking of everything that happened today.

"I never thought Big Brother would have a heart." Haruka said, finally accepting it.

"Yes, but the stories that his children told us make it seems that he treated them nicely." Juuri also noted.

"But there's one thing though, I don't think he's giving his son enough attention, and that bothers me."

"Senri doesn't say much about anything either, he's so quiet." Juuri sighed, she wished her nephew would open up at least a little more. Senri was a rather difficult one to read, but there was one thing they noticed with the two children. It seems like they were nervous, like something happened to scare them, probably the only reason why Rido entrusted his siblings to care of his children instead.

"Well, at least Yuuki won't be so lonely anymore, she and Juri started off quite well." Haruka said, with a smile on his face. But it fell as soon as they felt the presence of their brother once more, and it seems that the twins have also felt it, as they were up and about. Yuuki was with them, and the girls were rubbing their eyes.

"Senri, I think father is here." Juri said sleepily, but she was fighting it so she could see her father again.

"Yeah." Was all Senri said, boring the same expression as his sister. Kaname was up as well, having a serious look on his eyes. Haruka and Juuri both got up, with the latter going to the children and Haruka going to the door.

"Yuuki, it's time for you to go back to bed, say bye to your cousins before they leave." Juuri told Yuuki gently, bringing her closer to the twins.

"Oh, ok, mother." Yuuki was sad and disappointed, but held a cheery face. "Goodbye Senri, goodbye Juri." She hugged them both, and they both hugged her back. _Ah, there you go, a smile on his face_. Juuri noticed it on Senri's face. Unlike his father, it was more meaningful and just as warm as Juri's.

Meanwhile, Haruka was guarding the door having a staring contest with Rido. They were both glaring at each other, that you could almost see the electricity between them. Juuri noted this and sweat dropped, but she had every rights to glare at Rido as well. Juri came running up from behind and into Rido's arms, hugging and kissing him on the cheeks. Senri just walked up and sighed, so much for normally returning back home. The brothers continued glaring at each other but finally Rido closed his eyes, and forced himself to give thanks to his siblings, especially Haruka.

"Thank you for taking care of my children." Rido thanked, there was no signs of any strain, but for purebloods, they know what to hear when they say things.

"You're welcome." That was all Haruka managed to say to him.

"They're always welcome here to play." Juuri dared not to mention Yuuki's name, as they still don't trust Rido. Haruka already explained to Senri and Juri that they must keep Yuuki's existence a secret, otherwise there'll be others to get them. Although for some reason after that, the two tensed and nodded their heads with a serious expression.

"One more thing, did something happen to scare those two, and possibly you…..Big Brother?" Juri got teary eyed, and Senri looked away, putting his little hand to a fist. Rido sighed, and hugged Juri tightly, while gripping Senri's hand more tightly as well.

"Five Level E's attacked them last night, they weren't from the Senate, and their caretaker was killed." Rido explained to them, his siblings were shocked, that explained a whole lot.

"Which is why, I can only trust you two to take care of Juri and Senri for me while me and my wife are gone." Rido said, finally turning away, dissolving himself and his children into bats leaving the second Kuran family.


	4. Final Alternative Night

**I don't own Vampire Knight…..honestly.**

**Juri = Rido's daughter**

**Juuri = Yuuki's mother**

**I'm actually watching the English dub of Vampire Knight Guilty episode 4 right now… And no, this isn't the last chapter. By the way, I was inspired to write this story because of another one read before, I'm not sure what it's called, but it's about Rido and Shiki's mom, that if Rido was actually in love with her, but still struggling to let go of Juuri. If you're reading this, the author of that story, then I was inspired by you, and I think I'll use the name Samantha for Senri's mom, seems like the most common name for people to use.**

_Fourth and final alternative Night_

_One year later_

Senri stood out in the snow, looking up at the sky, he was staring up again, a tense feeling in the air, as if something was about to happen. He pondered to what happened over the year since he met his cousins, and the change of his father's behavior. Recently, for the last two months, Rido has barely been in the house, and Juri fell into a small depression about it. Then again, Senri has been treated far better than he was before, and was a lot closer to his father. Rido has been teaching him to train his power, and he can now use his blood whip in case of any attacks.

"Brother, it's getting cold out, I want to go in." Juri complained, as her knees were starting to buckle, and she was holding her arms, shivering. Senri turned to look at Juri, and nodded his head; even with some changes, Senri was still Senri.

Juri declined the offer for Senri to carry her, since she was freezing and her legs were a little numb. She was actually wary that another attack might occur, and even though her brother was capable of killing any, she didn't want Senri to get hurt either.

When the two got inside, they both felt a sense of relief, but surprise as they saw their father sitting down, looking at them and smiling.

"I'm home, I'm sorry I haven't been home lately, but I was doing something important." Rido said gently, while trying to relax the excited Juri. Senri noticed something seemed off about his father, but he ignored it deciding it came from whatever work he was doing. Samantha Kuran was in the doorframe, with a sad smile on her face, while Rido embraced his two children. Rido looked back with the same expression, as he put both of his hands on top of Senri's and Juri's heads. They immediately both fell asleep, and Lady Kuran picked up Senri, while Rido held Juri.

"Next time you wake, you will have no memories of me…I'm sorry, to both of you." Rido apologized to his children with regret in his eyes. He did not want his children to be taken in part of the plan for what was about to take place.

_A few weeks earlier_

"_Juuri, Haruka, my brother and sister, once again, I can't thank you enough for taking of them." Rido said, as he stood outside the Kuran mansion. He was still not allowed in the house, he didn't even met Yuuki yet. _

"_It is no problem, Big Brother." Juuri replied. Over the year, the tones have been getting gentler and gentler. _

"_Although, Juri and Yuuki had a bit of a mess, which explains why Juri is wearing a different dress than before you came." Haruka explained, noticing the confusion on his brother's eyes when he looked at his daughter. The adults all had a dark aura, in which Yuuki and Juri felt from 50 yards away._

"_I see, well, I'll talk to her later about it. Right now, there are some important matters in which I believe you two deserve. And yes, you too, Kaname." Kaname stepped out of the dark, his arms crossed, with a serious look on his face._

"_What is it?" Juuri asked, but she had a feeling it wasn't good._

"_The Senate saw through your protection, and is now targeting Yuuki." Haruka and Juuri were shocked, and Kaname accusingly stared at Rido._

"_Did you tell them that we had a daughter, Rido?" Haruka asked, his voice not so friendly anymore._

"_No, I have been acting too obvious in where I was sending my children to, and they sent a spy, Shizuka Hio, to be exact."_

_Haruka and Juuri knew he was telling the truth, and Kaname reluctantly agreed with them._

"_In a few weeks, they will send me to retrieve Yuuki, and if I don't comply to their orders, I'm afraid they might take my children as well. My first threat on them didn't work, and I already disobeyed them once, but don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Yuuki."_

"_You better not, otherwise, I will never forgive you, Rido." Kaname said, with a murdering look on his eyes. _

"_I won't."_

Rido walked up to the Kuran mansion, but this time, with the company of the Rido's henchmen. They were met with the sight of Haruka and Juuri Kuran standing in front of their house.

"I'm surprised that you were able to make it here, under the eyes of the Senate, Big Brother." Haruka greeted him coldly, using the same words when they met again a year ago.

"I came to get your daughter you've been so carefully hiding." Rido said, with such an evil twisting tone.

They both feigned shock, and Juuri, being the protective(and good actress) mother she was got defensive.

"You bastard! You're targeting my child again!" Then two of the henchmen went to attack the couple, but Haruka slashed them so easily, like cutting bread. Rido just chuckled, holding a dark yet amused look on his face. He felt bad that his two siblings were about to disappear, but they were willing to do it. Juuri walked back inside, like nothing happened, but she slightly turned her head looking at Haruka and at Rido with a sad smile on her face.

Juuri was truly lucky to have two brothers willing to protect her child, and she was surprised that Rido was also willing to sacrifice his image as a good, changed person. She stood next to the nearest window, in where Haruka just put a devastating blow in Rido's stomach, but it wasn't enough to kill him just yet. Haruka shook the blood off his fingers, and exposed no emotions at all.

"Juuri, you and I have lived a very long time. It has been far more than enough, it's been almost three thousand years since you were born." Juuri's hair was blowing with the wind, it was almost time, and Rido knew it too.

"We were always together, and I was happy. After careful considerations, we were blessed with a lovely child. And that child is proof our love, don't you think that this is maybe the time? What you want to do for Yuuki? I can now agree to do it, using our powers to give her a different future."

Juuri had a surprised look in her face, Rido too was surprised, but either ways, he was still going to lose both of them.

"Yes, Haruka." She gently said, "Then I will go now, Kaname may get angry about this."

"Do you think so? He's a bit like me, he hides his feelings." Haruka joked, but it was effortless to even try.

Juuri didn't say anything after and turned away, with a very sad look, and went to where Yuuki was.

The blood started forming around Rido's body, as his stomach started to heal. And Haruka turned to look at Rido with an angry expression.

"You've been rather quiet this whole time, after all, you've come this far, what's holding you back now, _henchmen of the senate._" He said the last four words with as much venom as he could. "I've already turned the first attackers to dust."

"I'm afraid Lord Haruka, you misunderstand us. We have no connections to the Senate, we are merely servants of Lord Rido, nothing more." One of Level E's said.

"Let's stop this ridiculous words, and be frank with each other, you cannot control us, and therefore we are in your way." Haruka replied, his eyes looking more threatening.

"Now you and Rido share a sense of interest." The blood finally healed the last of Rido's skin, and he slowly started to get up.

"You are correct, you and I are so different. You've tried to keep distance from the Senate, but I on the other hand, have been friends with them for a long time." _Except for that time, and even now, but brother, you should know. _"It's impossible you didn't know, now I think it's time to confessed in to why you had me imprisoned and kept under the Senate's watch." But Rido already knew the answer, as he stares right into Haruka's eyes.

"You want to know why?" Haruka started, "I was trying to keep you far away from me and Juuri as far as I could. Seemed like the best thing to do since you _stole_ our first child." And he meant that last sentence truly, and Rido felt regret, but didn't show it. He just kept on smiling, and was struggling mentally to keep the act up.

"Oh that boy, well you see I needed that child in order to create the ultimate servant, but in the end, he wasn't enough." Haruka grew angry at those words, even no matter how many times he told himself that Rido was acting, but also telling the truth, Rido just sneered.

"You've always been naïve, this is when you should let hate overtake you. Go on, wield your powers! If you crush my head or my heart, even an immortal pureblood will be still." Rido taunted, pointing at his head, as if it was very easy. "If that happens, I can't be resurrected so easily, unless I'm given more rarefied purebloods blood."

"Fine, instead of your stomach, I'll go for your head and heart next. I will not allow you to resurrect…Big Brother." Haruka said, with malice on his tone. _It's almost time, brother, when you resurrect, you better watch over Yuuki._

"My servants, get the little girl." Rido commanded, as the level E's started racing towards Haruka; Rido made sure he picked out the weakest tools. Haruka easily slashed the first four attackers, then grabbed the head of the next two. They began forming into a horrible monster, one so terrible that no words can even describe it.

"Now, it's time for you to devour your master." The monster then lunged towards Rido, but before it bit his head, Rido threw a Vampire Hunters sword straight towards Haruka and pierced his heart.

Rido couldn't hear much of the dilemma, but he could hear Kaname and Haruka's muffled voices; his hearing came back after a little while.

"And besides, I don't want you dirtying your hand with vermin like him. He's a vampire, and yet he's wielding a hunter's weapon when he's fighting you one on one." Rido smiled, yes, it was the right decision not to tell Kaname about the sacrifice that Haruka would also partake.

"Kaname, stay back. Don't destroy my pride as a parent by protecting me." Haruka hugged Kaname, and the 'son' started correcting himself.

"No, father I-," he started. "Haruka, I only-" But he was cut off from a glow that was emerging from Haruka.

"It's alright, but I know you know this, but I'm saying it anyways." Kaname's eyes widened, and looked back at his father.

"Haruka! That sword pierced your heart didn't it?"

"Listen to me, regardless of the past, I want you to know that you've always been our dear child, Kaname."

Kaname put his hand against Haruka's cheek, and he leaned into it while he shattered, finally dead. Rido couldn't cry, which was good, he needed to act out the last part. But he sent a mental message to his family, and to his dear children who won't remember him for possibly the next decade or so.

_I'm so sorry, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, Juri and Senri, even you Samantha._

Rido wasn't so sure what happened next, except that the monster finally dissolved into dust, but his face hadn't started healing; yes, his brother did a very good job.

"Rido, Haruka has already done serious damage to your head. And if I were to use this hunter's sword, it would take away your ability to heal. That head wound you have now would become fatal." Kaname grabbed the sword, and started walking towards Rido. "I would prefer it if you don't suffer a quick and easy death at my hand, but for Yuuki's sake, I'll put an end to your life right now. I will use this sword to kill you."

Kaname started to deliver the final blow, but his arm wouldn't move another centimeter that was away from his shirt, directly at his hear.

"Your arms cannot move, has happiness clouded your brain? Don't you know you can't kill me, you see, even if you gain your powers and hurt me, you will still be unable to deliver the final blow." Rido explained while walking further, knowing the sword is going back with each step. "I shall rest a while, and when the time comes to fully resurrect myself, I'll return for the rich blood of Kuran. And even then you still won't be able to kill me. Such a wonderful feeling, it was I who shamed the strongest monster!

"That someone like yourself could ever be born with such miscalculation on my part." Kaname raised his hand, and delivered what could've been the final blow but it wasn't. Rido fell on the snow, barely recognizable anymore, but he wasn't dismembered, but before falling into a deep sleep, he saw the faces of his siblings, wife, and his dear children.

_Shiki Mansion_

Juri woke up, next to her brother, and she was crying. She didn't know why, but she felt like a huge part of her heart got ripped out. After all, the only memories she and her brother will have are the memories of only them and their mother for the first five years of their life, thinking that their father was long gone dead before they were born.


	5. Prestory 1

**I don't own Vampire Knight…you should know that by now!**

**Yes, I realized some defects in my story, but I'll fix those problems, it's simple. I'm so tired right now, so many papers finished. You can only imagine the bags under my eyes.**

**Juri = Rido's daughter**

**Juuri = Yuuki's mother**

**By the way, they'll have the surname Shiki from now on, and this arc will be just before the present arc right now. **

_Pre-story 1_

_7 years later_

Senri walked up to one of the directors and asked where his mother was, they said she was busy, so he has to wait in the dressing room. He walked around, and found her room, he sat in the couch, deciding to sleep. _I still can't believe Juri decided to go to a human school, it's so troublesome._

Just before he really fell asleep, the door opened, and his mother walked in, tired, but with a smile on her face. It was evident that her insanity was coming back, but she was struggling not to give in because she had to take of her children…..alone. She kissed his forehead, and went to the mirror to take her wig off and brush her hair. Senri walked up, and brushed it for her.

"My, my, Senri, you're becoming more of a gentleman now." She giggled, but Senri didn't show any expression at all.

"Yes, you've told me so many times before." He replied, now trying to fix one knot.

"Well, you and Juri has grown up so much, it's almost time for your first soiree in fact, one more month, and it's by coincidence that it will be held in our place, on your birthday." Lady Shiki pointed out.

"You're making it sound like a birthday party, most vampires don't celebrate birthdays after they turn 7." Shiki said, sighing.

"Don't be like that Senri, after all, _you_ are the heir of the Shiki family anyways." Senri didn't say anything for a while, and just kept combing his mother's hair. Once they were done, Lady Shiki packed up her belongings, and left the dressing room. As they were walking, one of the agents that were talking to the director looked at Shiki, and her eyes widened. She walked up to mother and son, they both looked at the agent.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, but, it's just, you have the exact face I need for this one photo shoot." The agent said, so straight forward. Samantha smiled, and looked at her son proudly, _Rido took part of that as well_.

"So?" Senri asked impassively, and the two ladies grew a dark aura.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to start a modeling career, with that face of yours, girls are sure to fall for you." The agent explained, trying to convince Shiki, but she noticed Samantha, and her eyes widened.

"You must be Samantha Shiki! I'm so sorry, it's just your son has the appearance of a model, and since you are a very famous actress, I think it'd also be a good idea for your son to become a model." The agent said nervously, knowing she can't afford to lose this big break of her career.

"I don't mind, after all, my son has nothing better to do than wait for his sister all day, he's homeschooled too, so I think it'll work out." Lady Shiki agreed, the agent grinned, and looked at Shiki who was now staring at one of the sets, paying no attention to the ladies, who sweat dropped.

"That would be great, oh and I'm sorry for my rudeness, but my name is Rin Fujiwara, and I'm an agent for modeling." Rin bowed, face red.

"Well, seeing that you know me, my son's name is Senri K- Shiki." _I nearly slipped that one, can't do that again._

"I see, well then, Senri, I hope that we work well together in the future, ok?" The agent said, smiling at Shiki, who was now listening. _Whatever, as long as it's not a pain in the neck._

They parted ways, and made their way towards Juri's school; over the years, Juri went through some changes. She was more serious now, but still obtained that cheery personality, but she matured, in more ways than one. But there was one thing she can't get off her mind, and that was the words she heard in a dream once, and felt that it was her father's words, but how could she know, he was dead before she was even born.

_I'm so sorry, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, Juri and Senri, even you Samantha._

The words rang in her head, the voice was familiar, but she could never figure it out, no matter how many times she told herself it was just a dream, it felt so real. Reality came back to her as her brother waved his hand in front of her face. Juri realized that she was in the bench, waiting for her mother and brother to pick her up.

"Oh, Shiki, you're here, I didn't realize it." Juri said, scratching the back of her head, a little embarrassed.

"That's nice, well we have to go, I can't stand the sunlight anymore." Senri said, holding the umbrella above his head. _I'm a vampire and I don't get sunburned that easily._

The Shiki twins walked to the limo, and went inside, they were met with relief of the darkness. Juri rubbed her eyes, and let out a satisfied sigh.

"That's so much better, it wasn't raining at all today, so I had to face the sun. And before you say anything Senri, I prefer to go to school because it's so boring being homeschooled. Plus, it's one more year until I'm in middle school."

"Actually, I was going to say that I'm going to become a model, one of the agents came up to me and mother." Shiki said, and Juri got a little surprise, but just smiled.

"Are they going to pair you with someone?" Juri asked, but Shiki shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Well if they do, I hope it's a girl, you seriously need someone else your own age to talk with besides me." Juri pointed out, noticing that Senri was always alone, and lonely.

The drive home was long, well to Lady Shiki it was, the two were having another one of their debates again. It's been so long since that incident, ever since then, the Vampire society acted like Rido never existed, and she was to be known as Shiki again, not Kuran. This was what he wanted after all, not to burden his children, but he'll return, but when… she doesn't know. Lady Shiki did her best not to let the tears fall on her face, but her children noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Mother, are you alright?" Shiki asked, with worry in his eyes, the same expression on Rido's face. Lady Shiki instinctively put her hand on his face, and started stroking it gently. The twins looked at each other in worry, they knew that for the past years, their mother was suffering from depression, and was afraid that she might soon become insane. The looks on her eyes were already crazed, even though her face and body posture didn't show it.

"I miss your father, he would've cherished you two with his whole heart." She mumbled, altering that sentence, since Rido indeed loved his children dearly.

Juri was getting even more scared for her mother, she wasn't that close to her like Senri was, but never the less, she loved her mother just the same. Shiki was immensely worried, and didn't even bother to hide it. They both had the same bitter thought, _If only father wasn't so stupid_. All because of a father, whom they don't even know the name of, and was a forbidden subject at the household. Their Uncle would always say when they're old enough, but particularly to Shiki.

By the time they got home, Senri and Juri were quick to lay their mother down on the bed, each twin kissing their mother on one cheek. Lady Shiki smiled, but was saddened that she too was about to leave their children…in a sense. Apparently, the cure that Rido put on her was starting trickle down even more. Ever since his supposed death, her sanity was beginning to wane down each and every painful day; and for those days, she wished only for the best of her children. Her Uncle, while not showing it, too worried for her, but there was nothing he could do about it. So, she made one last request before she completely falls into insanity; for her Uncle to show only Senri the body of their father, she was afraid Juri might start going insane too from the sudden memories that will come back. If only, she could be there for their first soiree, she was afraid that when she finally finish filming, she will be overcome with the insanity that was accumulating.

"Mother." Juri whispered, before closing the door at the pathetic sight on the bed.

Filming was almost done, and Senri was about to start his first day as a model; since he was an amateur, he might not do such a good job, but at least he'll try. He saw Rin up ahead, but he also noticed a girl around his age was there as well. _Seems like Juri was right after all, I wonder if she managed to bribe her somehow._

"Hi, who is she?" Senri greeted, but wanted to know who the girl was. Rin looked at the girl, and she just laughed nervously, since Shiki was emitting a dark aura around him.

"She's also one of my models, her name is Rima Touya. From now on, she'll be your partner for some photo shoots." She explained, while bringing Rima in front of Shiki, she showed no expression, and neither did he. Rin sweat dropped as the two were having a staring contest, but in fact, they were studying each other. Both knew well that they were vampires, and knows of each other's families, both were pro-council. Then, the two of them both turned their heads to Rin with a very chibi like face.

"I don't like her."

"I don't like him."

They both said it at the same time, and then continued staring at their agent with a bored stare. Rin sweat dropped again, and sighed, her face got serious as she looked at the two pre-teens.

"Listen, the only reason I brought the two of you here today was so that you can get to know each other, there are no photo shoots today. So by the end of the day, I want you two to be friendly with each other." And with that, Rin left to go to her other models, since they have other photo shoots as well.

Rima and Shiki stared at each other, until she turned away walking to one of the chairs on the break room. Shiki followed, since he had no choice but to try to at least talk to her.

"I'm Senri Shiki, I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier, please forgive me." He started, putting up his gentleman act, even though he knew it wouldn't work with someone like her.

"Whatever, I know you're from the Shiki family, and that we're both vampires." She bluntly stated.

"Yes, I noticed that."

The two of them were silent for a while, not doing anything else but stare at the works that was going on in the studio. Senri was staring at one photo shoot, so he could know what to do; it seemed fairly easy, just stand there and pose, feigning some expressions. Rima noticed how Senri was staring intently at one of the models, and noted that he was probably just starting.

"You're an amateur, aren't you? Great, that's what I need." She said sarcastically, Senri looked at her with an annoyed face.

"I didn't go looking for her, she went looking for me, besides, my mom was the one who agreed to do it anyways." Senri retorted.

"Yes, I am quite a huge fan of your mom, she's in some of my favorite movies."

"I see, well, is there anything else you would like to talk about, because Rin is staring at us, and I don't think it's a good stare either." Shiki motioned his head towards their agent, who indeed was staring at them, urging them to get even closer.

They didn't what their agent wanted, but at least, they can tolerate each other now. For half an hour, they did nothing but stared at some photo shoots, or have five minutes conversation. Shiki grew a little hungry, and brought out his favorite snack, pocky, Rima stared at it for a while as he was opening it.

"Oh, so you like pocky too." It was more of a statement than a question, but Rima nodded her head. Shiki sighed, and took one out, he gave it to Rima, who gladly accepted, they were munching on them when Rin came back.

"So, I see that you two are getting along with each other even better now! That's great, well, I'd be happy to inform you that you passed the first test, and that your photo shoot will be next Monday. You two can go now, and Senri, your mother is waiting at the front door."

"Ok, see you later, Rima. It was nice to meet you."

"Yes, it was nice to meet you too…Shiki." Senri's eyes widened, she was the first person outside the Shiki family to call him by his surname instead, but he just smiled, and so did she.

Lady Shiki was waiting in the main lobby, and Senri walked up to her.

"How was your first day, Senri?" She asked, kissing him on the forehead as she walked him back into their car. Shiki didn't say anything for the whole car ride, and just before they entered the house, he turned to his mother with a bored expression, but with a small gleam on his eyes. Juri was walking up to them, and was confused by what her brother said, since she wasn't there to pick him up.

"Interesting."


	6. Prestory 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight…..I think everyone got the point already.**

**I'm going to respond to one of my reader's comment.**

_**I love creepy things**_**: Think about it, if Kaname was to visit the Shiki family, and their family would be the most visited, don't you think that will arouse suspicion on the Vampire Society. After all, they did try to forget Rido, so it is most likely that Kaname was restricted from seeing them again. Though, I was planning to put him in this chapter, so don't worry. **

**Ok, with that thing done, I have one more thing to say. I am an avid Zero and Yuuki fan, like I want those two to get together so badly! However, I will stick true to the story, and let it be….Kaname and Yuuki for a while.**

_Pre-story 2_

Juri walked through the people in the party, giving her thanks to those who wished her a happy birthday, with Senri doing the same. It was tiring, and since she was no fool, she knew that many of the people here didn't mean what they were saying at all. Most of the attention was going to Shiki anyways since he started his modeling career. That's one benefit that she was thankful for, and the other was that he somehow managed to find a girlfriend, even though Shiki would always deny that Rima was his girlfriend.

She sat down in the couch all the way at the corner, where four other people around her age was sitting. Ruka and Aidou was arguing over something, most likely about Kaname, while Kain just sat there sighing, and rubbing his head. Rima was sitting down, sipping on some blood tablets, with a very bored expression, which would always eerily remind her of Shiki.

"Oh, happy birthday, Juri."

"Happy birthday!" Ruka slapped Aidou behind his head for being so brash.

Rima just gave her one stick of pocky, Juri sweat dropped, but took it as a way of saying happy birthday.

"Thank you, everyone." Juri said, dipping her head down in gratitude, they actually meant it.

"Where's Shiki?" Rima asked, now munching on some Tuna Tartar. Juri pointed to the crowd that was probably trapping Senri in, Lady Shiki was trying to save her son, to no avail. The scene was actually hilarious, but the others didn't laugh, except of course for Takuma, who was walking towards them after a little mingling with some people.

"I wonder how Mr. Anti-social became so famous, oh look now, the crowd is starting to back away." And Shiki was shown emitting a very strong dark aura, Lady Shiki froze as she recognized that look on his face. Any thoughts of reaching her son now was gone, as thoughts of her late husband returned, Juri noticed, and grew worried. Somehow, she managed to stay sane all the way up to their birthday, but the twins felt that it would be the last time they truly spent their birthday happily. Recently, their mother has been taking pills, drinking excessive tablets, and it managed to keep her sanity intact, but it wasn't enough to fully drive it away.

"Juri, are you alright?" Takuma asked, noticing the worrisome look on his friend. She nodded and smiled, to assure him and everyone else that she was fine, but Rima saw through her. _Juri and Senri are getting more worried every day, I wonder what's going on. _Their attention was distracted as the chatter suddenly went silent, and there were whispering going on among the guests. It was all focused on Kaname Kuran, a pureblood, an unofficial prince, but never the less was still treated as one. The group turned their heads towards him as he walked around greeting people, rather the people were greeting him. He smiled and dipped his head in gratitude for whatever lies they were feeding him, for Juri and Senri, it is their first time seeing him so close up.

Then, Kaname Kuran walked up to Lady Shiki, they didn't exchange any words, but for some reason, it looked like Kaname was showing sympathy to their mother.

"Hey, is Lord Kaname talking to your mother?" Aidou asked, in his own dreamy world as a follower. Ruka, Kain, and Takuma took note of this too, Rima left the group to talk to Shiki, but they too were looking at Kaname's direction.

Then, the pureblood prince turned to look at Juri, their eyes meeting, for some reason, she felt a connection to him, not a romance or soul mate connection, it was neither, but she couldn't put her finger to it; then he turned his head towards Senri and Rima, also making the same connection through her brother. This didn't go unnoticed, as the group was staring at Juri, in awe and in confusion.

"You guys look like you know each other." Kain observed, with Ruka and Aidou nodding their heads.

"How? It's my first time seeing him so close up, and I've never even talked to him before." Juri said, still in a trance with the connection made between him and the twins.

"Really? Well, you better prepare yourself, he's coming this way." Juri turned her head towards the group, and then back to Kaname who was now standing next to them. His presence radiated of such power that it would drive the vampires into fear mode, like the others did, but Juri, she felt comfortable around him. They all stood up, and bowed, showing their respect for Kaname, and he looked at them with a small smile, but when he turned his to Juri, his gaze got much softer.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this, I attracted too much attention, but really I came to say Happy Birthday." Kaname said, taking Juri's hand and kissing it. The others were shocked, and the murmurs resumed once again in the crowd. Kaname ignored them, and smiled at Juri, who was also shocked. A pureblood, being humble to an Aristocrat like her, most ladies like her would be flattered and take the chance to flirt, but she didn't. It felt wrong to do something like that, and for some reason, a little disgusted. Kaname dipped his head down again respectably, then headed towards Shiki and Rima.

Now with Shiki, his gaze grew only slightly harder, but not so much that it was recognizable. Rima bowed to him in respect, as did Shiki, but he felt that he didn't need to.

"Hello, I'm pretty sure you've heard what I said to your sister, again, I am truly sorry for causing so much attention, but honestly, I just want to say Happy Birthday, Senri." Kaname said, bowing _to_ Shiki, which caused the murmurs to increase.

"I see, thank you, me and my sister are both thankful for you coming tonight, isn't that right, Juri?" Shiki said with no expressions, but glaring at Juri who forgot to say her thanks to him; she blushed, and nodded her head in embarrassment.

"I apologize, Lord Kuran, thank you very much." Juri corrected herself, still red faced with embarrassment.

"Well then, I must get going, I don't really like Soirees, so I usually avoid them. However, tonight was an exception to go, and considering the fact I haven't gone to one in a while." Kaname explained, now turning his back, walking out to the door, where they opened it for him. By now, the guests have gone silent, but slowly they resume chatting about their business, but included the pureblood prince in their conversations.

"What was that?" Aidou asked, completely excited and confused. Ruka looked away, jealousy evident in her eyes, but not showing it, and Kain just staring at the door where Kaname left. Takuma went back to his mingling which turned to dancing with some of the other vampire mistresses.

"I honestly don't know, and I don't think Shiki knows either." Juri said, still standing in the spot where Kaname greeted her.

"Well, this is a soiree after all, so I think we should just celebrate for now since after all, it is yours and Senri's birthday, so come on everybody, let's all dance." Takuma suddenly appeared, shocking Aidou who turned to stone. Juri ended up dancing Takuma, Kain with Ruka, and Aidou with just about every girl he could meet, and of course, Senri danced with Rima, but it seemed that Rima was trying to stomp Shiki's foot, as she had an angry expression on her face.

_Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight_

The sun was starting to rise, and everyone has been gone by then, only the twins and their mother was left. The daytime maids were cleaning up the party leftovers, which wasn't much really as Vampires such as themselves would not leave such a mess. Senri and Juri went to their own respective bedrooms, ever since they were 7, they had their own bedrooms, no longer sharing the same room anymore.

"I'm so tired." Juri plopped to her bed un-ladylike, and rolled over to her side, still thinking over what happened with Kaname Kuran. She was so sure that she didn't have any feelings for him, but there was a connection though, she could feel it running through her blood, and she knew that Shiki felt the same. Sighing, Juri forced herself up so she could change, and get some well deserved sleep, changing into a gown wasn't that much of a bother. Finally after brushing her teeth, she plopped down into the bed once again, rolling to her side, letting her eyes close.

Meanwhile, on the other room, Senri was clutching his head, he was getting a massive headache and ordered one of the maids to get an aspirin for him. He felt that it had something to do with Kuran, but couldn't even come to that conclusion as another wave of pain hit his throbbing head. He changed clothes, but it was rather painful since every move would cause another pain for his head, and he would groan. The maid came back with the aspirin and water, helping Senri to his bed, since he could barely walk out of the bathroom.

"Ugh…" he groaned as his head hit the pillow, at first the gentle impact gave him hell, but after five minutes or so, his mind slowly fell down to a deep slumber despite the throbbing pain still present.

For three hours the twins slept peacefully, but their mother didn't. A scream was heard throughout the house, and so was a shatter. The twins immediately got up, and sprinted towards their mother's room, what they saw shattered the last hope they had for their mother.

Lady Shiki was scratching a portrait, they couldn't tell who was in the portrait since she was facing them, but Lady Shiki was a mess, her hair was a bird's nest, her eyes looked like that of a Level E, and the way her body behavior seemed, Samantha Shiki has finally gone back into her old insanity that was there 13 years ago. Juri immediately ran to her mother's side, tears welling up in her eyes, trying to get her to stop. Senri just stood there, not sure what to do, as he went numb and got cut off from the world.

"Mother, mother! Please calm down, stop it! Mother! Senri, come on, you have to help mother now." Juri looked at Shiki with pleading eyes, but he could not move, Lady Shiki looked at her son, and immediately had an angry look, she pointed at him accusingly.

"You! You left me, no us, so long ago! Why, you bastard, don't take my children away! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Lady Shiki screamed at the top of her lungs now lunging towards Shiki, who instinctively ducked. It was apparent who she was talking about, but remember this, the insanity that was implanted on her mind was put before even the twins were born, so any memories of their time with Rido was gone, as the insanity caused her mind to go blank and filled with fake memories. The maids came rushing in, trying to hold down the now frantic mother. Senri had no choice but to tie her down, he bit his index finger and let the blood pour out, turning into a vine; this action made Lady Shiki even screamed more, calling him a bastard and to stay away from her children.

Juri's face was tear stained, and even more tears were falling down, Senri couldn't show any emotions, for he was far too numb to even put the effort to. The vine was wrapped around her, and she tried to escape, but she couldn't, her son's hold was too strong, too much like his _father_. One of the maids held an injection, and gave it to Lady Shiki, whom after five minutes fell unconscious. Juri sobbed even more, but Senri…he just stood there now letting the blood come back in.

"She was right after all, poor lady, leaving her children alone now." The maid who injected their mother whispered. Secretly, Lady Shiki told everyone besides her children that she will soon lose control, and when that happened, they must be prepared. The maids and butlers were confused, but they didn't say anything. The maids lead the twins out of the room, while their Great Uncle, who had arrived just five minutes ago, walked up to them. He looked at them with sympathetic eyes, but made his way into the room into where the sleeping lunatic was.


	7. Prestory 3

**I don't own Vampire Knight…is it really necessary for me to say this every chapter?**

**Just a note, I noticed that my story and chapters are strikingly similar to that of the other story, **_**Bring me to Life**_**, by Petiteshima. And the funny thing is, before the last chapter, I've never even read that story, and I feel really bad about it, making me seem like I'm copying off another person. So, if you do notice that it's starting to sound similar to yours or any other stories, just tell me and I'll try to fix that. And once again, I apologize if it seems similar to your story as well. **

**Juri = Rido's daughter**

**Juuri = Yuuki's mother**

_Pre-story 3_

Rima and Shiki lied down side by side on the grass, both wearing school uniforms; they didn't show any expression, since they were lying down closed eyes. Soon a flash was heard, and they were allowed to get up; they looked at each other and complimented one another.

"Good shot."

Juri was watching on the sidelines, standing next to Fujiwara, having a nice chat with her, it seemed. She was smiling again, Senri noted, it's been weeks since their mother has gone insane, and it took an even heavier toll on his sister. Their Great Uncle would visit on a daily basis to check up on their mother, and when he does, Lady Shiki would always end up in a strait jacket or asleep. Juri and Senri were forbidden to see their mother when their Great Uncle came, Senri thought it was best since he thought Juri wouldn't be able to handle the sight.

Senri and Rima walked up to them, with the same impassive expression as usual, though Senri's was more darker these days.

"Hey, Senri, Rima." Juri greeted them warmly, smiling; Rima was surprised, she was one of the first ones to hear about the news when their mother lost her sanity, and every day was greeted with either a silent Juri, or she's not even there at all. Juri was met with silence, but they both nodded their heads in acknowledgement, _They're so similar._

The three of them walked back outside, since the two models were done for the day and Juri decided to go back to homeschooling. Not once they did say a word, not even a mutter, just silence. The Shiki's went to their limo, while Rima went to hers, it was already noon and they all needed some sleep. Senri looked out the window while his sister tried to figure out what to say. The only thing they knew is that they both dreaded going back home.

"Senri, talk to me, we haven't really talked to each other in ages." Juri whispered, scared of going home. He didn't say anything for a while, but finally sighed looking at Juri on the eyes.

"Juri, what am I supposed to say? I'm scared too, but right now, we just have to live our lives normally like it didn't happen. We're aristocrats, so as we are of noble, we must act like one, no matter what."

"Yes, but why does it feel like we're acting like purebloods then? Even aristocrats had their breakdowns due to familial reasons." Juri yelled, tears running down her face, breaking down after some time, Senri had a surprised look on his face, but pushed it away. He scooted over next to her, and put his arm around her in comfort. Juri continued crying silently on his shoulder, until they finally reached their house.

"We're home now." Senri robotically said, as the twins walked back in greeted by their Great Uncle, and to their surprise by the pureblood prince himself. Juri and Senri quickly brought down their surprises, and bowed to Kaname Kuran, who looked at them with sympathy.

"Please, no need to that, after such a horrible fate placed upon you, there's no need." Kaname said, with true sympathy in his voice; Senri noticed that their Great Uncle and Kaname seemed like they wanted to tell them something.

"No, it is alright, we're coping well." Juri explained, with as much respect she can muster. Kaname raised his eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"Then, would it be cruel of me if I ask you to do something for me?" He asked, the two of them looked at him, curiosity in their face.

"Senri, Juri, as of the Shiki family, you will be attending Cross Academy along with Kaname Kuran, like he requested. It would do our family great honor, and do not worry about your mother, I'll be taking care of her." Their Great Uncle explained, bowing to Kaname.

"Hold on, isn't Cross Academy a day class?" Senri asked, not wanting to spend a whole day in sunlight, getting sunburned very often. Juri didn't mind if it was, she spent much of her life going to school with regular humans during the day.

"No, since last year, the headmaster decided to include a Night Class, only made up of Vampires, such as myself." Kaname explained.

"Then, why weren't we inform of this? We could've attended last year, it wasn't a big problem." Senri further questioned, something seemed suspicious.

"I thought it would be best to wait a year after the Night class was formed." Kaname said, now boring no expression, making it unreadable to the twins. There was something off about that reason though, it almost seemed like…

"Excuse me, Lord Kaname, but would it be okay if I join the Day class instead?" Juri asked, after all, she was used to attending class during the day after so long. Their Great Uncle was about to say something, but it was cut off by a look from Kaname.

"That is okay, I have someone precious in the Day Class anyways. Though, you won't be the only Vampire attending that class, there will be a Level D Vampire, he only turned last year after such a horrible event was placed on his family." Kaname explained, they all knew what he was talking about, the incident that took place the year before involving Shizuka Hio attacking a Vampire Hunter's family.

"Then, I'll join the day class too." Senri said, not wanting Juri to be alone, even though she won't exactly be, _I better prepare the Sunscreens._

"No, Senri, just join the night class, I'll be fine. After all, you don't want to get sunburned that bad, you have a modeling career to salvage." Juri explained, with a reassurance look, Senri just looked at her, but he nodded.

"Alright, with that done, I expect to see you there on April, that's when the Middle school section starts." And with that, Kaname turned, walking away, but before really leaving, he turned around and gave them a sad look, and back to the door where their mother was imprisoned in.

_Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight_

Rima Touya was visiting the Shiki mansion, and the three of them were having a chat about their modeling shoots, making Juri feel so out of place.

"Hey, did you know that Kaname Kuran basically told me that I needed to attend a school called Cross Academy." Rima said, while chewing on a Pocky stick, the twins looked at her, but she continued talking. "Of course, my parents want me to go, since after all, it was a request from a pureblood, but still….it's so troublesome."

"We have to go too, but I'll be joining the Day Class." Juri said, with a slight smile on her face, and Rima just stared at her with a very chibi look, and Juri just sweat dropped.

"Though, I couldn't help but noticed that he looked a little sad." Rima remembered, the look on his face.

The twins didn't say anything, for they knew the reason why, their mother didn't seem to be getting any better. Juri felt bitter about their father, wondering why he would do such a thing to her, and what was more confusing was that their mother would always talk fondly of their father, they don't even know who his name was! But there was always something tugging at her heart, like she knew that her father wasn't a bad man she thought to be, but the fact that their mother was struggling to keep her sanity to the point where she broke blinded her.

Senri felt similarly to that of his sister, but unlike her, he got partial memories back, but all he would see are blue and crimson red eyes, they weren't cold, in fact, they were warm and loving, but always worried. And somehow, he just _knew_, those eyes belonged to his father, he never told anyone, including his sister, thinking that their first impression of him would be insane, like his mother….except for Rima, whom he felt wouldn't think that way, and she didn't. That day after their mother has gone insane, the two of them didn't say a word to each other during their photo shoot, and Senri pushed away Rima's comfort.

"Are you two sulking?" Rima noticed the black depressing aura that was deriving from the twins, they both nodded their heads, but it seemed rather forced than natural. She sighed, and gave the two of them a pocky stick each. Juri shook her head, while her brother took both of them.

Their Great Uncle appeared and held papers, for what, they weren't so sure, but they suspected as much.

"Here, you are to sign these papers allowing you to become students of Cross Academy, Lady Touya, your parents sent the papers over since they knew you were here." Their Great Uncle excused himself, leaving the trio with a mountain stack of papers, Juri's jaws dropped at the huge amount they had to work, while Rima and Shiki got started, already half-way done, and Juri looked at them. _How the hell did they get that much finished?_

Juri groaned but took the papers, she realized that the only reason they were already half-way done was because their guardians/parents already signed the part they needed to sign. So for half of the papers, she only needed to sign her name, a relief, but still a lot of work.

"Oh, Shiki, I just remembered something, our next photo shoot is the day before we start our class, it'll be tiring, and that wouldn't be good for our first night." Rima explained, while signing some papers.

"Then, we'll tell them to move it to a different time, this is a pureblood after all." Senri explained, and for some reason, the twins got tight at the word pureblood but only for a moment.

"You speak as if he's not that important, are you forgetting our ranks?" Rima asked, though not really caring much about the ranks either.

"It's not that, it just seems that he gives out a familiar feeling to us." Juri said, and Senri nodded his head in agreement. The three of them kept signing papers, with no more further questions from Rima, who was already getting sick of writing the same thing over and over again. By the time they were done, Juri had her head in Shiki's shoulder, completely dead and exhausted, Rima just sat there like a doll, but even she showed signs of exhaustion.

"I remember that in the past, the _true _head of the Kuran family was a man named Rido Kuran." Rima started, and at the mention of the name _Rido_, the twins immediately got interested. "The Senate put this as a rumor, but something happened with the Kuran family that made Haruka and Juuri Kuran suddenly kill themselves."

This wasn't the first time that Juri heard of this, but the first time she did heard of it, she always wondered why she was named after a pureblood.

"But of course, Rido was probably just another name for Haruka, he was never a real person anyways." She said, getting bored again, but Senri and Juri felt that this Rido person wasn't a fraud.

"Well, the sun's starting to rise, I really should get going, I'll see you later, bye." Rima said, with an escort at her side walking her to her limo.

For a while, the two Shiki's didn't say anything, but the silence was broken after some thinking.

"I'm….going to ask Great Uncle about this _Rido Kuran_, then maybe, I'll ask Kaname." Senri finally decided, Juri didn't say anything, neither did she berate him.

"And what if they don't tell the truth?"

"Then, I'll ask again sometime in the future, after all, we're only 13, it's most likely that they're not going to tell the complete truth, but it's worth a try." Senri said, now covering his eyes from the sun.

The two sat there for a while, before getting up and going to their separate bedrooms, but little did they know that their Great Uncle heard their conversation, and he was quite proud that the two were thinking straight ahead, but Shiki was right, they're only 13, he'll tell only partially the truth, if Lord Rido would allow it; and with that he headed straight down to the basement where his master was lying down in a blood filled coffin.


	8. Prestory Finale

**I don't own Vampire Knight…I'm so sick of saying that.**

**Eh, let me make some things clear, ah, if you remember the chapter in where Rido had to confront Haruka and Juuri, like before their deaths, remembered that the Senate knew about Yuuki because Shizuka was spying on them, so of course, Rido had to do something in revenge, it's his nature to do so, despite changing so much. Hopefully that makes things clear, okay? **

**Juri = Rido's daughter**

**Juuri = Yuuki's mother**

_Pre-story finale _

The light hit Juri as morning came, and she put her hand in front of her sensitive vampire eyes, another day of school was about to start. She sighed, a lot of attention was attracted to her the 3rd day she spent there because apparently, there was an uproar about why two people, who were twins, were separated in different classes, she in the Day Class, and her brother, in the Night Class. Every day, people would ask questions about the Night Class, and the answers are always the same, she doesn't know. Honestly, she doesn't know, her brother says it's classified and can't tell any Day Class Students and that means _anyone_. Her thoughts drifted back into when they first entered the academy to turn in their application forms, Rima was with them.

_2 weeks earlier_

_The three Vampire teenagers walked up through the gates, and went to the Headmaster's building, it was already night, and they could sense a vast amount of Vampires, but also the scent of humans too. The place was huge in size, almost like a castle, but it also gave that academic feeling, which Juri was used to. _

"_So, this is Cross Academy, Kaname sure picked out a nice school." Shiki said, looking around the area._

"_This will be troublesome, what are we going to learn? Mathematics, literature, those stuff were already covered." Rima said, completely bored. _

"_Yes, but, come on, Lord Kuran did say that the others were also attending the school." Juri said, trying to bring the atmosphere at ease._

_The escort finally brought them into the building, as she navigated their ways toward the office. The hallways were dimly lit, but it was fine, they could see clearly. They stopped in front of a door, and went in the office. The headmaster was sitting in his desk, but they were shocked; the blonde pony tailed man was signing off some papers, and he sighed, sitting back. He sighed, and then started crying, complaining about why he has to do so much papers. The three of them all sweat dropped, and Kaien Cross finally noticed them._

"_Ah, I see, you're finally here! Kaname told me that he was inviting more students." He said, so cheerfully. _

"_Aren't you a Vampire Hunter?" Shiki asked, going Chibi, along with his sister and friend, all staring at him. He sweat dropped, and chuckled nervously._

"_Correction, I __**was**__ a vampire hunter, but not anymore." He said, twirling around, in a sing song voice. The three of them kept staring at Kaien, with only the crickets to fill the silent air. Kaien bore a sad expression, but quickly got serious as he sat back down._

"_Well, I apologize for that then. Anyways, Welcome to Cross Academy, this school has been here for centuries, teaching some of the most famous people on Earth today, and those who are humans, I mean. Currently, we became co-ed mixing humans and vampires, however the Day Class students don't know that the Night Class students are Vampires, so it's imperative that you keep it a secret." Kaien said, crossing his fingers, and resting his chin on top of them. _

"_Oh, that shouldn't be a problem, though I'm not sure about my sister." Shiki replied, looking at Juri, who got snappy._

"_Hey! I can keep a secret, and even if it does slip out, I can erase their memories." Juri retorted, looking away with a huff. _

"_That's not what I meant, I mean, are you still sure you want to join the Day Class?" Kaien looked up at them, surprised that the girl, wanted to join the Day Class. He pulled up her profile, and his eyes widened, then he looked back up at Juri, noticing the differences between her and Senri, yes, she truly does have the typical Kuran features, especially the eyes, and Senri resembled Haruka Kuran as well, but he could tell Shiki got most of his looks form his mother. Kaname did mention about a Vampire twin wanting to join the Day Class instead of being with the other twin, and the he would allow it._

"_I'm sure as heck! So, Headmaster, sign me up for that class now!" Juri announced, with a fiery look on her eyes; Kaien was taken aback by how much she looks exactly like her Aunt, and he chuckled._

"_Don't worry, you're already signed up for that class, while the two of you are going to the Night Class, but I must warn you, the students will bombard you with questions, since after all, you are twins, and the fact that one is attending the Day Class and the other is attending the Night Class, that has never happened before." Kaien said, with a serious expression, and the twins nodded their heads._

And boy, did the students bombarded her with questions, but she did get to meet two girls who were willing to be her friends, and didn't go too far into the questions. She remembers the memory all too fondly.

"_Hi! My name's Yuuki Cross, and this Sayori Wakaba, we noticed that you were kind of lonely, and wanted to be your friends." The girl with long brown hair said, Juri looked at the two of them, and noticed that the one with shorter brown hair must've been Sayori, she smiled._

"_Hi, nice to meet you too. And I'm not lonely, just exhausted from all the questions the students keep asking me, you know, I heard your name a lot, Yuuki." She remembered, the Day Class students keep saying that she looks a lot like Yuuki, and that their names were almost similar._

"_Oh, really?" Yuuki said, scratching the back of her head. "They said that I had a twin, except with Red hair, but I told them that it wasn't possible, I mean, you have your own twin, and that he's in the…Night Class." _

"_Yuuki, I have to go, it's getting late, and you should be getting ready for the patrol with Zero, was it?" Her friend Yori said, leaving the two of them, but not before giving Juri a small wrapped welcoming gift._

_The two of them were left in the class, and Yuuki slapped her cheeks, trying to wake herself up._

"_Look, I know you're a Vampire, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Yuuki exclaimed, and Juri just smiled, but noticed that everyone left the class already._

"_Where did everyone go?" Juri asked, wondering where everyone went to. Yuuki just laughed nervously, and started scratching her head again._

"_Well, you see, every time the Day Class ends, the students end up going to the Gates of Night Class Dormitory, and ever since you slipped out the truth yesterday about you having a Twin, they wanted to see him and compare his looks to you." Juri just sweat dropped, but thought it would be interesting if she did decide to meet him, after all, she wasn't used to not seeing Senri for even one day._

_The two girls walked up to meet with a white haired boy, he had what seemed like a bandage around his neck, and he seemed serious. The boy looked up at Juri with cold eyes, but with surprise showing in them too, he looked at Yuuki._

"_What's a Vampire doing in the Day Class?" He asked, staring at Juri with a death glare._

"_Zero! The least you can do is be nice, and besides that, she's a lady!" Yuuki reprimanded him, but Zero just kept staring at Juri, who felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but she noticed something, his scent was that of a…..vampire. Juri's expression suddenly turned into sympathy as she looked back at Zero._

"_You must be from the Kiryuu family, I'm so sorry for what happened to your family." She said, in a quiet voice, Yuuki suddenly looked at Juri, but remembered that she was a Vampire, so of course she would know._

"_I don't want your sympathy, and you're just saying that, you don't feel sorry at all…Vampire." Zero started walking away coldly, and Yuuki was glaring at his back._

"_Please excuse Zero, he's always been like this ever since that tragedy." Yuuki apologized, but Juri just shook her head._

"_It's alright, a tragedy like that could leave a person with a permanent scar in their hearts for a long time, so, I'm guessing me and Zero won't be in likely terms." Juri said, with a mature look, already accepting that fate._

"_I'm pretty sure he'll warm up to you…..in a way." _

_After that, the two walked up to the Night Class Dormitory, where there was a crowd of Day Class students causing an uproar. Yuuki ran up to the front, trying to control the students that were getting too close to the opening gate, Zero was seen nowhere. Yuuki was having a hard time, since she was only a middle school student after all. _

"_Hey! Stay back, no one is allowed to go in the dormitory at any cost!" She said trying to push the high school girls back, but to no avail. Finally Zero showed up, but glaring at Juri in the way, and walked up towards Yuuki. He glared at the girls, and they immediately stepped back, scared from Zero's glare, Juri sweat dropped, __**Guess he's not too fond with humans either**__._

"_Zero! What took you so long? I was nearly trampled." Yuuki said, punching his back, and Zero pushed her back with equal force._

"_I was cooling off, like you always tell me to."_

_The two kept arguing, but Juri cleared her throat, louder than she should have, and everyone's eyes were on her, Juri grew red faced._

"_Um, maybe you should go back to your duties, since there are two girls over there trying to climb over." Juri quietly said, pointing at two middle school girls trying to climb up. Zero took care of this problem easily, but the two girls weren't too happy about it. _

_Yuuki was still struggling with the girls that were pushing forward when the gate finally open, and in the front was Lord Kaname Kuran himself, Juri was about to bow, but remembered that she was a Day Class student, and that would arouse suspicion. Senri and Rima were all the way in the back, __**of course they are**__. The crowd grew even louder, and Yuuki was trampled, Kaname walked up to her, helping her up, the fan girls glared at her evilly, in jealousy._

"_You're working hard, Yuuki, I appreciate that." Kaname said with a soft expression, that Juri was so sure she's seen that before, Yuuki blushed._

"_It's not a big deal, Kaname, just making sure you get to class safely." Zero glared at Kaname, but it was more deadlier than the one Juri received, though she understood why. _

_Juri didn't notice Senri walking up to her, and Rima following, the crowd suddenly went silent, and Juri felt so many eyes on her back, and gave out a nervous chuckle._

"_Er, Shiki, we're kind of attracting a lot of attention." Juri nervously said, twirling with her hair. Senri was about to say something until Aidou stepped up and got their attention._

"_Don't worry about the twins, now ladies, I'm actually hurt that you decided to ignore me." Aidou said, in a rather husky voice, and the girls completely forgot about the twins(and Rima)._

"_Then, maybe you shouldn't come when we got to classes, and besides that, I've already talked to Dorm President Kuran, and he said you're allowed to come into our Dormitories any time, as you wish." Senri explained, completely ignoring the stares that were still on the twins._

"_Still, you should've just joined the Night Class." Rima said, now taking out a box of strawberry pocky, Senri looked at her and the box._

"_Strawberry? Really?" Rima and Senri stared at each other, almost like they were having a mental argument, which they probably were, making Juri feel like a third wheel._

"_Well, I have to go, I'm getting rather uncomfortable, and I guess I'll see you later tonight then." Juri said, waving bye as she walked back to her dorm room. _

And ever since then, things have been going like that, stuck in a routine that's already been coming as a habit. Juri, unfortunately, had a roommate that was totally gaga over her brother, and every now and then, she would always ask questions, however, they became best of friends, and the questions died down, but there was always at least one question a day. Her roommate was Misaki Yamamoto, another 1st Year Middle School student, like her.

Although, her thoughts drifted away back to Senri and that _Rido _Kuran; their Great Uncle wouldn't say anything, but he wouldn't deny of that man's existence either, instead he would always say that we'll learn after our 16th Birthday. Out of all the time, why 16? That number is so overused for big things that will happen, and according to humans from America, it is known as their Sweet 16.

She pushed all those thoughts away for now, as finished buttoning up the last button on her shirt, put her blazer on, then headed out going to class. And three years from now, her mind probably won't think the same ever again.


	9. Vampire Knight: First Dream

**I don't own Vampire Knight…as usual, this is a pain in the ass.**

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the LATE UPDATE, it's just school, friends, homework, evil teachers, and other stuff. Anyways, here's a new chapter, and just um, well enjoy it. Once again, I am sorry, but I also had some writer blocks for a while but now I'm back. The chapters will start being longer, since they were kind of written off the episodes, and henceforth once again, I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

**Juuri = Yuuki's mother**

**Juri = Rido's daughter**

_Vampire Knight – First Dream_

_I'm so sorry, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, Juri and Senri, even you Samantha._

_Juri woke up alongside her brother, with tears in her eyes, her chest felt extremely heavy, like a knife just went through it. _

_Yes, tears for your creator._

_Juri looked up to see their mother, who too had tears in her eyes, but didn't feign any expression except sadness._

"_Mother, what's wrong?" Senri asked, wondering why both his sister and mother were crying, Lady Shiki shook her head, and smiled._

"_It's nothing, just remembering your father, a fond memory." Juri's tears stopped a while ago, but she felt them leaking again at the mention of her father._

"_Yes, but he's been dead a long time, you've always told us that." Senri replied, Lady Shiki had a small surprise look on her face, but didn't say anything. Juri and Senri both grabbed their heads in pain, hot agonizing pain, but their mother did not do anything, for she was looking at her Uncle with great sadness in her eyes, and he looked away in regret, not being able to stop the Senate from letting Rido go._

_Memories rushing in, like they were just fresh new._

_When their head cooled down a bit, their mother hugged the two, commencing Day one of her re-awakening of insanity._

This is Cross Academy, a famous private school where all the students live in the campus dorms.

Chattering could be heard from outside the Gate of the Moon Dormitory, and Juri sighed. It was a mistake to come to the Moon Dorms right after class ended, and if she was seen walking out with her brother and the Night Class, chaos would ensue.

"I told you not to come before class starts, Juri." Her brother reprimanded, chewing on a Pocky stick, the one Rima gave. She got irritated, after hearing that for the millionth time already.

"Shut up! I know it was a mistake to come here! I don't need to hear it from you."

"Yeah, but you do realize what will happen if you're seen with us." Rima sided with Shiki.

"I know the consequence, but come on, I'm pretty sure they won't overreact, after all, _I am_ your sister, Shiki." They heard a voice, and realized that it was Yuuki, but someone else was also talking.

"We can see what you're trying to do Yuuki, it's so obvious. You just want to keep all the Night Class students to yourself." Then a different voice was heard, but it didn't make Juri feel any better.

"Yeah, you're just taking advantage for the fact that you're the Headmaster's daughter." Then the argument between Yuuki and the Day Class girls continued.

Rima and Shiki were now staring at Juri, who just turned to stone after hearing that, with her mouth opened. Seiren appeared next to them from thin air, scaring Juri and Aidou.

"How do you do that?" Aidou said, recovering from the shock.

"Yeah, please try not to do that too often."

"My apologies, but Lord Kaname thinks it would be best for you to stay inside the dormitories until the Day Class students go back to their dorms." Juri sighed, but decided to take advantage to look for blackmail worthy items for the boys. Including Kaname, for some reason, she and Senri are more comfortable around Kaname then the others, though Kaname and Senri "bully" Juri, pulling on her cheeks or calling her names in which she retorts. And speaking of Kaname, he walked up to Juri.

"Yes, it would be best, but please try to refrain yourself from looking for anything inappropriate, after that last stunt you pulled, your rights to go here were nearly prohibited." Kaname said with a cheery smile, but with a dark tone behind the words, and Juri nodded her head fast, not wanting any kind of punishment, but not without a retort back.

"Aw, but that will be boring, you looked so cute in a Bunny's costume on New Year." Kaname started forming a dark aura around him, and Juri felt that she went too far, sweat dropping nervously.

She quickly walked back to the dorms, but not before hearing the Gate Open and the Day Class students[Girls] were sighing in aw, or going crazy over Aidou, or complimenting Kain.

_Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight_

"This tablet created by the Night Class is very effective, and has been accepted World Wide. You are all not just the pride of this school, but also the entire Vampire realm." Their teacher explained, for the One thousandth time in the row.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ruka said.

"All we did was take part in some group's studying." Takuma said, also bored, but standing next to Kaname who was sitting in a chair fitted for the Pureblood Prince, reading a rather large book.

"I really hate that guy! Who does Zero Kiryuu think he is anyway? Grabbing Dorm President Kuran like that." Aidou growled, scrabbling at an insulting picture of Zero. Ruka walked up to him wondering what he was fussing about.

"What's this? Well now, this looks to me like someone in love." Ruka teased, with Aidou growling in annoyance.

"What? I'd destroy that disciplinary committee in a second if they just let me!"

"Yes, but they do have that girl, and she looks quite yummy." Senri pointed out, laying his head back into the desk behind him. Kaname stopped flipping the page he was in, but didn't look up, _Looks like my cousin has no idea what he just said, if he knew, I suppose he wouldn't say that. _As expected, the students all looked at him, mortified that Senri Shiki would say such a thing.

"Shiki." Takuma said, with a disapproving look on his face.

"Time to feed." Rima sighed, tossing two tablets in the air with Senri grabbing each of them perfectly into his mouth. Kaname closed his book, with the minor problem solved, and got up.

"Lord Kuran, I noticed that you seem awfully interested in that girl." Ruka said, implying the demand of why he is interested in Yuuki.

"Yes, you're right." Kaname said, Ruka and Aidou both looked at him with a little jealousy.

Ruka put the book down angrily, but she didn't show any expression, but the book was crushing Aidou's hand, and he had a pained look.

"Gah, that hurts! That hurts! That hurts! That hurts!" Aidou complained, finally grabbing the book and throwing it to the side of the class. "Ruka! Do you wish to die?" She just flicked her hair back, ignoring the threat.

"The clouds will soon obscure the moon." Kaname announced quietly, looking out the window, ignoring the banter that was taking place.

"Yes, it will be our time." Takuma agreed, looking out as well. The flame in the lamp went out as everyone's eyes turned red, not from thirst, but from their natural glow.

"The night was made for Vampires." Kaname stated.

_They are the beings who hide in the shadow, and are the source of legends._

When Juri was finally allowed back out, the first place she went to is the Headmaster's room, mainly because the food he cooks are way better than the ones at their Cafeteria. _I really hope Kaien cooked Pot Roast_. She was walking through the hallway, humming to herself.

"Our job is to be securities, not be bodyguards for celebrities!" A voice was heard inside the room, and Juri stopped, to eavesdrop on them.

"I know doing this every night is hard on you, but..."

"If you're aware of that, why don't you increase the number of people in the disciplinary committee?" Zero pointed out, with Juri nodding her head, finally deciding to open the door. She walked in to see a fist on the Headmasters desk, with Zero's back on her, and Yuuki turning around with a smile.

"I'm sorry, am I intruding on something?" Juri said, sweat dropping not realizing that the atmosphere was really thick. Zero ignored her, after finally getting used to the presence of Juri.

"All I got is this girl, and she' useless." Zero explained, pointing his thumb at Yuuki who was now mad.

"I don't have to take lip from someone who's late all the time!" Yuuki replied back.

"That won't happen, it's our job to keep their identities a complete secret." And Juri sighed, she was about to Volunteer…..again, but the Headmaster just wouldn't allow it. "I mean that's why the academy is set up the way it is, so that we can keep the Day class and the Night class separate from each other. For the two to co-exist, the Day Class mustn't know the truth about the Night Class. And that's why your work as guardians are so critical. You are the only two I can trust with this duty." Kaien explained, completely ignoring Juri who was starting to feel out of place, she was about to say something until Kaien spoke again.

"I know you work all night and that people hate you, and that it's a thankless task, but by giving this task to my dear son and loving daughter, I alleviate any sense of guilt!" Kaien said, with a very cheery aura, but for Zero, it was pure annoyance. He slammed his fist down into the Headmaster's desk, nearly splitting the table in half.

"I admit I do have certain obligations to you, _but_ I do not remember agreeing to become your son!" Zero angrily replied. Juri and Yuuki were just standing there dumbfounded, while Kaien was standing up scared from his "son's" sudden attack.

"You're such a stiff licker detail, Zero." Kaien sadly said, having "tears" shown. Zero calmed down, and retreated back, looking at Yuuki. "You're actually his daughter, Yuuki, why don't you be to try to talk some sense into him? And how about you over there, Yuuki clone?" _Finally, he notices me._

After a year and a half of attending the same school as Juri, Zero started "warming" up to her, in his own weird way. He started calling her Yuuki clone refusing to call her by her real name, but it was good enough for Juri.

"Mm, well it seems to me that the Night Class is doing a pretty good job of getting along with the Day Class." She said, scratching the back of her head, thinking about Kaname.

"My brother doesn't even bother to talk with them, let alone me." Juri said, feeling depressed chibi style, since Shiki doesn't really talk to her 'so that she could learn a lesson.'

"And I don't really mind having to help out."

"And I wouldn't mind if you'd just let me help them." Yuuki and Juri said at the same time, looking at each other and giggling, Zero didn't show anything, but Juri could feel through her vampire senses that he was annoyed…with _both_ of them, but something else was troubling him.

"You're both such good girls!" Kaien started, with tears of pride. "You make me so proud of you!" He lounged forward for a hug, but both girls backed up. Yuuki bent her back down to see if he was okay.

"Headmaster?"

"Call me father." The headmaster's tears fell down to the floor from disappointment. "Um, okay, father." And Kaien's feelings made a 360.

"Yuuki, you are the only one who truly understands my pacifist ideology! You see, it has been long since my dream to finally where we can once and for all bring an end to the dark shared history between Vampires and Human. With their open mind and keen intellect today, you can reach the gap and bring harmony to the species in a long time since centuries. That's why I do what I do, creating the Night Class." Kaien dramatically said prancing behind his split desk, but Zero had a solemn look and Yuuki noticed, turning her head towards him, Juri didn't bother.

"I'm out of here." Zero walked away, and Juri sighed, while she felt sympathy for him, she thought that his attitude needed a fix up and decided to follow him out, but not before waving bye to Yuuki and their weird but legendary Headmaster.

She continued following him through the hallways out to the pavilion and through the forest, which of course, Zero managed to ignore her without pointing his Bloody Rose at her once…..at all. They both stopped next to the fountain, in where Zero sat down behind a bush, and Juri was just leaning against the tree, arms crossed.

"You know, you can at least be a little nicer to Yuuki." Juri started, breaking the silence, but she was met with it. She was about to say something else, but Yuuki suddenly ran up to the fountain putting her head under one of the falls, but after some moments she took her head out and started running again. Zero didn't look comfortable, _oh no, not another one._ Zero grabbed his head then his throat, finally reaching into his pocket for the blood tablets, but it fell out of his hand, since he was losing control again.

"Why don't you just take some of my blood? It will make it easier for you." Juri offered, gently pulling down her neckline of the shirt. Zero shook his head, still being able to be stubborn.

"No, I'm not like you beasts." Zero panted out, his eyes clearly glowing of the familiar crimson color.

"So, you want to go berserk and somehow you end up hurting Yuuki." Juri explained, with no emotions, putting an authoritative face. Zero's eyes widened, but got up, getting his control back. He walked past Juri, not looking at her at all, but he stopped just a foot in front of her.

"You know that's not what I want."

_Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight_

"Yuuki. Yuuki!" Yori leaned over and whispered to the sleeping Yuuki's ears.

"Yuuki, they're serving ginger pork stir fried today." And that immediately woke Yuuki up.

"It's time to chow down!" She announced, giggling. Yori went back to reading, and the teacher sighed.

"Another nap? You know, between you and Zero, the Disciplinary Committee must be quite tasking for you." The girls were all smirking at Yuuki, and Juri felt for her, but Juri herself nearly found herself falling asleep. Yuuki turned her head around to see Zero sleeping as well, with his head down on the desk.

"No, it's alright, I can handle it." Yuuki said with a smile, but it was the wrong thing to say.

"Stay after class!" Yuuki groaned at that, now complaining in her head. Juri and Yori began conversing with each other saying mean things about Yuuki and Zero, but mostly the former.

The rest of the day went by really fast, with Yuuki nearly falling asleep several times.

"Oh, again."

"You have a rep like that, sleeping through class. You're like a Vampire." And that got Yuuki into panic mode right away.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You don't really think Vampire exists, do you?" Yuuki rushed the questions, and Yori just looked back into her books.

"No, of course not."

"Yeah, well me neither." Yuuki sighed with relief.

"Well, I'm leaving."

"Wait, can you find some time and study with me?" Yuuki begged, not wanting to stay with Zero.

"Why?"

"Because I hate studying with Zero, it's so boring!"

"Well, why is that? I thought you two were pretty good friends." Yori stated, now a little confused. "Oh, by the way, Zero left already." Yuuki turned around in disbelief.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, Zero was napping in his usual spot on the barn, next to the horses. One of the horses blew on his hair, about to gnaw on it.

"Mm, what is it Lily?" Zero got up, then looked at the door of the barn to see an annoyed Yuuki with her hands on her hips.

"Ah ha, I found you at last. Guardians should set an example and not skip out early." Yuuki said, while advancing towards Zero who was getting up. The horse neighed in anger, which scared Yuuki.

"Ah!"

"Easy there, Lily, calm down," Zero soothed his horse. "She's a very simple uncomplicated girl, she's by no mean a threat to you, even if she tried to be."

"What did you just say?" Yuuki, who was offended, said shaking her fist.

"Did you came to bring me back to class?" Zero asked, ignoring the 'threat.' Yuuki scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, it's over and you can't skip out when we have to stay late! Now it's time to patrol the switchover." Yuuki explained, handing Zero his guardian arm band.

"I know that." Zero snatched the arm band, and continued walking, with Yuuki looking at him sadly.

"Friends, huh?" Yuuki sighed, turning back to Zero's favorite horse. "You know, for whatever reason, whenever Zero sleeps next to you, he'd sleep like a baby." She started walking towards Lily, but the horse's eyes glinted, and neighed, warning that if she comes any closer, well, things will get ugly. And that made Yuuki running out of the barn screaming. Little did she know that the Horse was scratching the hay to cover up the blood tablets that Zero was _unable _ to take.

Later that night, Juri wanted to check up on the Night Class during their break. As usual, everyone was either sitting down chatting, reading, or just sitting there bored, like her boring brother. The class looked at her, but noticed that it was just Senri's sister, so they relaxed.

"You know, you still should've join the Night Class." Shiki said, chewing on a Pocky stick, also pointing at Juri's slightly tanned skin.

"Senri, since it is a peaceful night, I don't want to start any trouble." Juri said politely, but forming a cloud deep inside her mind.

"Yeah, I can see the committee from here." Rima noticed, looking out the window at Zero and Yuuki who were conversing, and it seemed Yuuki was in deep thought. Kaname pretended not to notice, and so did Takuma. Juri sighed, and looked around the class, hoping to start a conversation with anyone, but noted that Aidou and Kain were missing.

"Hey, where did Hanabusa and Akatsuki go?" Juri asked, now moving her head up and down for them, suddenly, Kaname slammed shut his book, and had a hard expression on his eyes.

"It seems that the two of them are causing unwanted attention to us." Kaname said, walking out the door. Juri sighed, knowing that it could be true knowing Hanabusa, and decided to follow Kaname out.

When they got outside, they heard a bang, and it was a good thing they were near the source of the ruckus that was being made.

"That Bloody Rose, would you please put it away?" Kaname asked, stepping in, with Juri closely behind, putting her head on hand.

"Oh, that's so typical of you Hanabusa." Juri sighed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"I'm afraid that weapon you have is rather threatening to us." Kaname walked towards Aidou, who was now turning blue, scared of Kaname.

"Kaname, I-I-" Yuuki stammered, but was cut off by Kaname reassuringly who grabbed the scruff of Aidou's shirt neck.

"I will escort these fools to the Headmaster myself, to suit their punishment." He said with a threat tone on his voice.

"Dorm President Kuran, I'm-" Hanabusa said weak in defeat. Kaname turned his gaze towards Zero, but it was anything but soft.

"Zero, is that alright?"

"Zero?" Yuuki turned to him obviously confused.

"Just get them out of here, _Kaname._" Zero said, putting his gun away.

"Akatsuki, because you did nothing to stop Aidou, you are guilty too." Kaname turned to Kain, who just groaned and put his head to his hand. "Now, then for the two who had fainted. I will have their memories erased and take them to the Headmaster, as well. Is that okay?"

"A-ah, yes. Thank you." Yuuki stammered, bowing to him in gratitude. Juri was looking down at the two who fainted, she recognized them as one of the girls across her dorm room and sighed.

"I'm sorry he scared you, that was wrong of him, Yuuki." Kaname apologized, bearing a look sympathy.

"No, it's alright, it's just a bite, more like a nibble really." Yuuki replied back nervously, hiding her hand behind her back. Zero grabbed her hand, and walked away, not wanting to be in their presence any longer, though he paused, waiting for Juri, since she too was a Day Class student and it was past _her_ curfew; she just groaned.

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait Zero! What are you doing?"

The three of them walked back uncomfortably, especially for Zero who was still roughly grabbing Yuuki.

"Zero, you were rude to Kaname!" Yuuki scolded.

"It is true, he is a pureblood after all, you should at least treat him with some respect." Juri said, also agreeing with Yuuki, who turned to Juri in confusion.

"A pureblood?" Juri was about to explain, but Zero cut her off.

"This place reeks of blood, and it's making me sick." _Uh oh, is he losing control again? I told him to take some of my blood earlier._ They stopped on the bridge, where Zero turned and took his tie off, tying it around Yuuki's wounded hand.

"Zero."

"The smell is disgusting me, and that is further proof _they _are beasts." Zero said, walking away, ignoring Juri who was forming a dark aura around her.

"Hey, come on. That was just one person, if it was my brother, he would've just turned away." Juri pouted, not letting her pride down. He stopped walking and turned his head slightly, looking at her.

"I didn't mean you, just _them_." Then he continued walking with the two girls staring at him, all the way to the point where he was out of view. It's true, he still hasn't got over the ambush of his family, he _truly_ does have every rights to be angry, but even then, he also doesn't.

Dawn was already approaching, and the two girls went their separate ways, with Yuuki going to the headmasters and Juri towards the Dorms, since she already washed up in the Moon Dormitories.

Though she lied, she headed straight back to the dormitories to find Aidou and Kain back in the lobby. Hanabusa just put a blood tablet into a wine glass filled with water; the tablet broke letting off a red smoke.

"Suspended for 10 days, but for the taste of Yuuki's blood, it was totally worth it." Juri got mad for hearing that, but restrained herself.

"I wouldn't let Dorm President Kuran hear that, he'd get mad." Kain warned, looking up.

"That's what I want, I'm sorry but blood tablets aren't enough for me. The blood was just so irresist-"

Juri slapped Aidou across the face, just as Kaname walked in with a very angry look on his face. There was a cut on Hanabusa's face from the slap earlier from Juri, but the strange thing was, she didn't even grazed her nails at him.

"You just…." Kaname quietly said, the anger obvious in his voice. Aidou looked down, ashamed of himself, _Wow, what a turn around._

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, that's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Kain looked at him, which pissed off Aidou.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!" Aidou shouted, raising his arms up in exasperation. Juri followed Kaname up to his door, they both stopped.

"Jeez, what a total idiot, I can't believe he would do something like that." Juri said, looking at Kaname with a chibi face, he chuckled.

"I believe it's time for _us_ to sleep, after all, you were up all night as well, there's no school today, it's a weekend." Juri just realized the light coming in, and got red faced.

"Oh, I see, well I guess I'll just be on my way, then. Have a good sleep, Kaname." Juri said, with a smile on her face, waving back. Kaname just smiled, but he entered his room with a solemn look. He walked up to his window, staring at the Day Class Dormitories, he put his hand up next to the window, and somehow cut it. He licked it, but didn't do anything else.

"Juri, Senri, Yuuki."

_I'll also show you a sweet dream next night._


	10. Vampire Knight: Second Dream

**I don't own Vampire Knight…..I swear I'm going to shoot myself with the Blood Rose.**

**School, team, and pressure…..ah, the joys of being a teenager. Sorry, I should be doing homework, but I can't think, so I'll make this instead, yeah! There's wasn't much reviews, but that's fine, I'm exhausted to even think for my homework. **

**Juri = Rido's daughter **

**Juuri = Yuuki's mother**

_Vampire Knight Dream 2- Valentines Day_

Zero hunched over the sink, as he coughed off the blood tablet he was supposed to take. He was coughing, as his body once again rejected the tablet. The sink was running, and the tablet was slowly going through erosion, as the red powder could be seen. Thoughts of a bloody woman ran through his mind, as he continued with his fit.

Meanwhile, Kaname just dropped a tablet into his water filled wine glass, as his tablet was also turning into a red smoke.

_The time is getting close, really close_.

"Are you all set?"

"Of course, they're homemade."

"Who're you giving it to?"

"Kaname." The girl whispered, as they continued giggling and talking about Saint Chocolate Day, otherwise known as Valentines Day.

"Everybody is so excited." Yori said, after noticing that everyone(mostly girls) were talking about it.

"That's because everyone's getting ready for Saint Chocolate Day tomorrow." Yuuki explained, turning her head to Yori.

"All the girls go around giving chocolate to the boys they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them. I don't get it, it's completely absurd." The Student Council President said, tired of hearing about who's giving who chocolates. "Has everyone forgotten this is a school of higher learning? I am against in every way, shape and form."

"You know class Pres, you might get chocolates too." Juri pointed out, holding the rose that was given to her by a middle school boy. _I'll wither it when class is done, but that'd be so mean though._ The President stopped, and had a weird look on his face. Juri read his mind and sweat dropped, he was fantasizing about Ruka giving him chocolates.

"Yeah, but we're not going to get anything anyways." A boy said, looking gloomy and depressed.

"Yeah, it's going to go to all those Nigh Class guys." Another one said, disappointed and pissed.

"Hey Yori, are you going to give chocolates to anyone this year?" Yuuki asked.

"No, not interested. What about you?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so." Yuuki replied with a smile, but it seemed nervous.

"So then, what's that?" Juri asked, looking down at the magazine in front of Yuuki, she was sitting down behind them next to Zero, who was trying his best not to look at her.

"Oh, this here? This doesn't mean anything." Yuuki nervously chuckled.

"Then what's it for?" Yori asked, but the three felt a dark aura and they stopped talking. Juri scooted away from Zero as far away as possible.

"I may be wrong, but I think someone behind is glaring at you." Yori said, not daring to turn her head.

"You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee, yet you're giving him that?" Zero icily asked.

"No! This would just be a token of my appreciation to someone I'm indebted to." Yuuki denied. "I haven't even decided if I'm going to give it to him yet, let it go." She looked down, shy and embarrassed.

"What? Zero?" One of the girls were trying to shush her friends down, but giggled. Suddenly, the guys who were depressed earlier looked up with hope.

"Yeah, I almost forgot, we have Zero."

"Right, top of the great curve, and a jock." They both complimented Zero, and now, Juri started making her way out of Zero's range. "You're our only hope, Zero, give some for us too."

He glared at them, with a very dark aura that says _Does it look I care?_

"It's probably best if you don't." Juri said nervously, while everyone else in the room just looked at Zero.

After school, Zero and Yuuki went straight to the Headmaster to get their orders, while Juri secretly went to the Moon Dorms, prepared to give them the warnings….again. The doors opened for her, and the maids greeted her, bowing. She motioned her head towards one of the butlers, and he stepped forward.

"My brother, where is he?" She asked, with that same authoritative face.

"I believe Master Shiki is getting ready, if you wish, I'll lead you to his room." He offered, bowing.

"No thank you, I'll walk there myself, I'll see if he really is getting ready." Juri dismissed him and the maids, and started her way up the stairs to the Boys Dorms. She ignored all the yelps about why a girl is in the Boys Dormitories and walked her to her brother's room.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a sleeping Senri, who hasn't even changed yet…obviously. She sighed, wondering how she should wake him up, then she grinned evilly. She got a wig, and borrowed a Night Class Uniform. Walking up to Senri, she put her face close to his and blew on it.

"Senri, it's time to get up, after all, you wouldn't want your girlfriend to wait?" She whispered seductively, Senri's eyes slowly opened, but his vision was still a little blurry.

"Rima? What, you want another round?" Juri's mouth dropped in shock, _What are they doing? No wait, I got to keep my cool._

"No, but, I think you're sexy you know." She continued, putting her face a little closer.

"You've told me that so many times before." He mumbled, his eyes getting droopy, _Oh my gosh, just what ARE those two doing?_

"Oh, yes, I remember. So, why don't you give me a kiss?"

"A kiss? Why are you asking that so suddenly? We've never even kissed, not even on set." He mumbled, turning to his side. _Wait, what? Now I'm confused._

"Well, I have something to tell you." She whispered, getting close to his ear.

"What is it?" He chuckled, wondering what Rima wanted.

"GET UP YOU LAZY PERVERT! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR CLASS!" She screamed at his ear so loud that Shiki fell off of his bed and Juri was just rolling on his bed laughing, which made the wig fall up. Senri got up, forming a dark aura around him that made Juri stopped completely.

"I see you've decided to wake your brother up inappropriately, Juri." Kaname said, standing in front of the door, with a smile but she could tell that she made her doom.

"Yes, she has, I think that all the punishments we gave her didn't work." Senri joined in, not smiling, but with the same aura as Kaname is holding, Juri was now trembling and back away from them.

"G-guys, come on, it's not that big of a deal, it was just a prank really!" She tried to reason with them, but the two men looked at each other and nodded, which didn't make Juri feel any better, rather it made her feel the opposite.

"Guys?" She whimpered.

The two men grabbed her, and she was screaming no as they dragged her into the lobby. She was struggling to fight them off, but they were too strong and Kaname was a pureblood, but even then, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You big bullies! I'm not a doll to be dragged around! Let me go!"

By the time they were at the lobby, Shiki somehow was dressed up already and she was back in her Day Class Uniform. Everyone was staring at her, and she looked down red faced. Aidou was already estimating how many chocolates he'll get, Ruka and Kain were chatting nonchalantly, and Rima was staring at Juri accusingly, hands on her hips.

"All right, is everyone prepared to go? However, this time, Juri will be accompanying us and attending half of our classes tonight." Kaname explained to everyone, who just bowed and nodded their heads except for Juri, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT? Do you know how much I will suffer tomorrow? Oh, I can already imagine the girls flooding me with questions, and oh my god, I don't even want to imagine what they'll bring tomorrow to torture me!" Juri ranted on and on, while everyone else just continued chatting with each other.

Chattering and screams can be heard just outside the door, and Juri gulped. _Oh, why did this have to happen?_

"Everyone seems excited today." Takuma said, with a cheery smile on his face.

"Even though Saint Chocolate Day is tomorrow." Kain said, then yawned.

"I wonder how many Chocolates I'll get. Hey Akatsuki, say, shall we wager on who gets more?" Aidou asked, wanting to challenge Kain, who just shook his head.

"This is so annoying." Senri complained, while Juri continued staring at him.

"I'm sure you'll get a ton of chocolate, Shiki." Takuma interjected.

"Hopefully, he doesn't! The only chocolate he'll get is my fist!" Juri exclaimed.

"All right, it's almost time. Shall we go?" Kaname asked politely, with Seiren next to his side.

The screams and chattering grew louder as they got closer to the gate, which made Juri even more nervous. Yuuki could be seen on top of the walls, but she jumped down as soon as the gate open, _Someone kill me now…wait, I can ask Zero to do it! I'm pretty sure he won't mind, in fact, I think he'll enjoy it._

The Vampires walked out along with Juri, and the screams intensified, but it also grew worse as shouts and screaming questions were thrown at Juri in why she was with them. The crowd pushed Yuuki more and nearly trampled her.

"No pushing!" Yuuki said, trying to hold the crowd, but glaring at Juri who just had a cloud over her head.

"Hey! Isn't she a Day Class student?"

"Yeah, why is she with them?"

"No fair! Why can't we visit their dormitories too?"

The questions grew worse and worse, which made Juri shrink more and more, then her brother stepped in to save the day.

"All right, come on, you do remember that she _is_ my sister after all, don't you?" He asked the girls with a scary look, but they nodded their heads and got silent. Now whispering could be heard as the twins stood side by side, they hadn't stood side by side publically in front of the humans since three years ago. They heard a snapshot, and then more, Juri sweat dropped, while Senri just walked away.

"Hey! No photographs without their permission allowed!" Yuuki started shouting, but was blushing due to the fact that Kaname was staring at her; Zero walked up to help Yuuki, one glare, and they all stepped back.

"Now, now ladies. Don't forget, I'm still here, so good morning!" Aidou distracted them, and the girls suddenly started screaming for him again.

"Play along, Akatsuki."

"I'd rather not." Kain said, shaking his head.

The group continued walking, and Kaname greeted Yuuki with a smile. "Good morning, Yuuki."

She stopped holding the crowd and bowed, all the other girls stared at her with jealousy. They kept on walking forward, but Kaname stopped and so did everyone else. He walked up to Zero, but his eyes showed no means to be gentle.

"Hello, Zero? How are you feeling?" He asked, feigning politeness. Zero looked up but said nothing. "You take care." His fist curled up and looked up in defiance.

"Listen, if it's a challenge you want, I'm ready anytime, anywhere, Kaname." He dared.

Aidou looked at Zero with disgust. "That jerk."

"Hanabusa." Kain warned.

The group continued on their way, but Juri was looking back at Zero and Yuuki.

_Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight I'm sucking on a fudge bar Vampire Knight My mouth is freezing! Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight_

The bell rang and Juri and Yuuki yawned, they were both very tired, but it was obvious who was more exhausted.

"Have you been visiting the Moon Dorms in secret?"

"Just because your brother is in the Night Class doesn't mean you have special rights!"

"Oh, your brother, is he always so sexy?"

The questions were hitting Juri like a thousand bricks, and even though Zero wasn't showing it, he was actually enjoying it.

"Tired again, huh?" Yori asked, organizing her papers.

"You got back to the dorms much later than usual. Oh, I see you made chocolates."

"Well, that's what I planned to do, but I left it out, so I ended having to buy these." Yuuki explained, holding out a small box of chocolates.

"Oh, ok." Yori replied, giving her a look of disbelief. Yuuki put her head down in depression.

"I'm such a loser when it comes to this sort of thing." She groaned.

"I don't know what you were doing, but we could hear you all the way from the Boys Dorms last night." Zero complained, looking tired as well.

"No you didn't! Shut up!" Yuuki snapped.

Zero just looked the other way, while Juri was a little surprise at her retort.

"Come now, Yuuki, you mustn't be so harsh to Zero." Juri tried to calm things down.

Two girls up ahead were trying to rush to get to the Night Dorms gate.

"Come on, hurry up! Before the guardians sees us!"

"Let's go, time for work." Zero said, getting up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Um, hey wait!" Yuuki called out, be he just kept on walking. The three girls got up, and Yori walked out of the seats first.

"Well have a good one." Yori wished her good luck, and Yuuki left rushing to get to Zero. Juri came out next.

"Hey, good luck with all those girls, and don't worry, you _do_ have the rights, after all, your brother is in the Night Class too." Yori comforted Juri, and she smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, well, since you're the only one I can trust besides Yuuki and maybe Zero, I have to visit him again tonight….as punishment." Juri groaned, not wanting to think about it.

"You know, you should've just joined the Night Class." Yori said, before grabbing her things and walking out. _I wonder how many times Senri and Rima told me that._

Juri walked through an area that not many students go through, and made her way through the forest to get to the Moon Dorms, she jumped to a tree and into the other side of the wall. Everyone was getting ready to head out, but the screaming and fan girls could be heard.

"Hey, I'm here!" Juri called out to them. Senri and Kaname turned their heads, and they both smiled.

"Why good morning Juri, how was your day?" Kaname asked sweetly, which pissed off Juri.

"Thanks to you and _you_," Juri pointed at Senri, "I had to answer and avoid my classmates all day, even those who I don't even share the same class with!"

"Well, you're just going to have to endure it for one more day." Senri replied, putting his hands behind his head.

The gates opened, and they all walked out, the screaming intensified, but something was different. This year, they actually put lines and booths with the guys names on the signs.

"Wow! This will be fun!" Aidou said, his eyes widening in fascination.

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me." Senri sighed, not really wanting to go through this.

"Just put up with it." Kain said, while Juri was still staring at the crowd in her brothers line, she couldn't believe that they would actually give chocolates to her brother. All the Day Class girls were staring at Juri with envy, but said nothing.

Yuuki turned around to explain how things were going to be settled here.

"Ok Day Class ladies, it's almost that time. Today's event is about to start, get ready to pass out as many chocolates as you can! And for you Night Class gentlemen, stand by your gates as you wait for your chocolates to be given to you. We should approach today's event with as much order as possible. And listen this is not a game, these ladies take these things very seriously."

"Taking chocolates from girls are my obligations." Aidou dreamily agreed, while rushing to go to his gate.

"Wait!" Yuuki started. "It's not time yet, Aidou!"

"Aidou." Kaname said, and he stopped. "You must behave yourself today, that understood?" Aidou turned his head around and retreated.

"Yes, of course Lord Kaname."

"Thank you, Kaname, I appreciate it." Yuuki bowed, giving her thanks to him, then she went back to the center to get started.

"On the whistle girls! Ready!" Then she blew her whistle and the guys went to their gates, except for Shiki that is who just kept walking on forward with Rima on his left and Juri on his right; Juri felt out of place because she was wearing her Day Class Uniform. They passed by Takuma who was getting a load full of chocolates and thanking each and every girl he got it from.

"Hold on, what are you doing Shiki? You must accept them as well." Takuma called out, stopping Senri.

"I agree brother, the girls will blame me if you don't comply to them." Juri told him, as she pushed him into Takuma who grabbed Shiki to his gate.

"Sorry everybody! I'm bring Shiki to you right now!" Takuma apologized to everyone.

"Yes, and girls, remember that I _told_ my brother to accept your chocolates lovingly, isn't that right, _Senri_?" Juri asked, turning her head slowly to Shiki who felt a chill on his back.

With Kaname, he too kept walking forward until one of the girls called out to him.

"Would you please accept this?" He took it gently and put on a mask of politeness.

"Thank you."

"Would you please accept mine as well." Once again(and over and over), he thanked the girls as he too started taking an armful of chocolates.

"I hope these girls realize how fortunate they are that Kaname is so nice." Ruka said, clearly disgusted with this event.

"You're scary." Kain said, while holding an armful of chocolates.

"The expression on your face isn't any better, they're giving you chocolates, the least you can do is smile." She retorted back.

"Uh, Ruka!"

"What is it?" She snapped at a guy, who was the Day Class President.

"I got you this! To show you how I feel!" The President was holding up a box which was most likely, no scratch that, definitely filled with Chocolates, and Ruka sweat dropped and internally groaned.

"So tell me, what would your blood type be?" Aidou asked a girl, who just recently gave him a chocolate.

"Huh? It's-it's type O." She replied, confused at such a question. Yuuki blew her whistle and held out a Red Card.

"Idol! I mean Aidou! Stop, I said all you could take was their chocolates nothing else!"She warned, and he sighed.

"All right then." Then he noticed Zero, along with Ruka who was just staring at everyone else.

"I'm sorry, but my hands are full, and I can't accept anymore." Kaname said, and the girls excused themselves. He walked by to see Yuuki struggling to hold down the girls.

"Thank you, Yuuki. Don't get yourself hurt." Kaname said, smiling.

"I won't!" Yuuki replied back. Suddenly, the girls trampled over Yuuki, and the box of chocolate she was meaning to give to Kaname suddenly fell out. Zero picked it up, then called out to Kaname.

"Kaname!" Zero threw the box of chocolates to him, and he grabbed it perfectly on his hand. "It was on the ground."

"Zero!" Yuuki scolded him embarrassed.

"Glad to accept it, thank you Yuuki." Kaname said, knowing it was Yuuki's box.

"Yes, sure!" Then Kaname and Seiren kept walking forward, while Juri walked up to Yuuki and Zero.

"You know, you could've just gave it to him straight on."

"It was too late ok! Oh, why did you gave that to him without asking me? He was so angry about it too!" Yuuki shouted, punching Zero on his guts.

"He was watching you, so I got irritated. Why didn't you hand it to him yourself? Ouch!" Zero replied back, and suddenly Yuuki got shy.

"I didn't know what to do, I thought it'd be awkward if I gave him a gift."

"Why would you think that?" Juri asked, a little confused. Yuuki didn't say anything and turned away, but the fact that Zero's eyes got red didn't go unnoticed, she noticed that the back of Yuuki's neck was exposed and he walked away.

"All right, it's back to patrol Zero! Zero?" She wondered, looking around.

"He already left, and so did everyone else. Well, I'm off to go see my brother, the Headmaster said I was to go attend their class tonight as punishment." Juri said, chuckling while scratching the back of her head.

Later that night, Juri was walking around with the others since they were on their break, though everything seemed quiet.

Zero was walking around, but sensed 5 Vampires around him, it would've been 4 but he could still sense the fifth one faintly. He quickly took out his gun and got it ready to aim for Aidou.

"Hello Night Class. What do you want?" He greeted them coldly.

"Actually Zero, I'm in the Day Class, so you might've-" A glare from Zero and everyone else was enough to stop Juri's rambling. "Yeah, I'll shut up now."

"You know, you're a little cocky, Zero Kiryuu." Aidou told him coldly.

"You're just a human. And the way you treat Lord Kaname." Ruka agreed with the same tone.

"We really doing this?" Rima asked, now a little interested in it, as she was smiling. Juri now realized what was going on, and tried to stop.

"Come on now guys, we're not really going to fight him. After all, wouldn't…_Lord_ Kaname be mad?" Senri agreed with her.

"Yeah, but Takuma said we should leave it alone." Senri said, not wanting any trouble.

"Look, he's right, Hanabusa, Ruka. If Lord Kaname finds out, he'll tear you apart." Kain also agreed. "Zero come on, just put that thing-" Then suddenly, Akatsuki was on the ground as Zero basically flipped him over his shoulder.

"So un-cool." Rima, Senri and Juri all said, thinking it was lame for him to get flipped over so easily.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Hmm, interesting. Come on then, Vampires, go ahead, I'm in a bad mood anyways." Zero said, full with arrogance.

"Zero, come on, you can't be serious." Juri said, exasperated.

"See, it's that kind of attitude that makes people think you're cocky." Ice started forming around Aidou and it grew to reach Zero's feet as well, but underneath though.

"Well, I did the best I could to play the good guy here. I'm not to blame for what's next." Kain relented, now forming balls of flame around him, as one burned down a leaf.

"Kain! Not you too, come on let's stop this nonsense right now!" Juri gave her last shot, but no one was listening.

Zero was about to pull the trigger, but suddenly a new presence showed up. Yuuki vaulted on her Artemis, and landed next to Zero.

"Hold it right there! Fighting is prohibited, didn't any of you read the student handbook? If you refuse to back down, then as a member of the Disciplinary Committee you'll have to come through me first." Yuuki warned. The fire around Akatsuki died down, and sighed.

"Now that she's here….."

"I'm over it." Aidou said, pretending as if nothing has ever happened.

"Yes, the mood is completely ruined. Let's go back to class."

They all started walking back, Juri wanted to stay but she was still under punishment so she reluctantly followed the others. By the time they got back, dawn breaking again, and they found Kaname and Takuma standing there waiting.

"Well, it seems that everyone is truly repentant, but I have to say it was pretty gawky of Zero to pick up Aidou's challenge like that, something must be really eating at the boy." Takuma said, hoping to calm Kaname down.

"We can't help him, not now. That occurrence four years ago changed his life forever." Kaname explained looking out the window, Juri didn't say anything, but she was a little mad that they couldn't help.

_I'll also show you a sweet dream next Night._


End file.
